Dragón de Hielo: La batalla por la sucesión
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: En el mundo donde viven los espíritus, se está llevando a cabo un proceso de selección para ver quién será el futuro rey del Seireitei. Nota: Esta historia será editada; cambiaré algunas cosas, por el momento estará en Hiatus; pido una disculpaU U
1. Prólogo

**El Dragón de Hielo: La batalla por la sucesión del Reino**

N/A: Bueno, esta es mi segunda historia, espero sea de su agrado, me gustaría dedicar esta historia a Tsukishirohime-chan, en agradecimiento por ser la primera en leer mi primera historia; espero no molestarte al dedicarte esta historia, puesto que no soy muy buena escritora y apenas estoy empezando.

Bueno, algo que me gustaría aclarar es que los personajes van a estar algo OCC y algo sacados de contexto, puesto que la historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, pero esa fue la idea que se me vino a la mente al pensar en un HitsuRuki. Cualquier aclaración, sugerencia o critica la recibiré con gusto, muchas gracias ^_^

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, puesto que son de TK

* * *

En las profundidades del bosque del Rukongai, en el mundo donde los dioses, dragones, y espíritus viven, se encontraban 4 dioses, puesto que habían sido convocados por el Gran Dios Yamamoto Genryusai para que de entre ellos se nombrará al futuro sucesor del Reino de Seireitei, había varios candidatos, pero de entre todos sólo quedaban esos cuatro, el candidato predilecto tenía ojos cafés, tez morena clara, demostraba ante los demás ser alguien inteligente y amable, pero habían algunos que dudaban de sus intenciones, su nombre era Aizen Sousuke; otro de los candidatos elegidos era un hombre de cabellos cafés, siempre utilizaba un sombrero y un atuendo extravagante, su único defecto -según Genryusai- era que le encantaba ir tras las mujeres, pero era un gran combatiente y de buen corazón, su nombre era Kyoraku Shunsui, el tercer candidato era un hombre de tez blanca y algo enfermizo, pero bondadoso y amable, muchas veces parecía tener un aire de figura paterna, su cabello era blanco y largo, se llamaba Ukitake Jushiro; por último el cuarto candidato, era un joven casi un niño, en aquella época pareciera que tenía 12 años, pero no era así, su tez era bronceada, era considerado un genio, hábil en la batalla y para su edad era maduro, sin embargo era la última opción de Genryusai para ser el sucesor, ¿se preguntaran por qué?, pues porque a pesar de ser muy inteligente y tener más de 100 años, aún era muy joven e inexperto, el nombre de aquel candidato era Hitsugaya Toshiro. Ahora bien, una vez dada la explicación pasaremos a la historia en sí.

En aquel lugar en donde se habían reunido secretamente el Gran Dios Genryusai y los 4 dioses candidatos para el trono, comenzaba a entablarse una disputa por la sucesión del trono; puesto que no se podían poner de acuerdo en cómo sería la última prueba, Aizen sugirió que el más popular en el pueblo del Rukongai fuera el próximo Rey, pero eso dejaba en desventaja Kyoraku, Ukitake, y Hitsugaya, no porque los primeros dos no fueran populares, pero eso dejaría al más joven en desventaja, puesto que muchos se quejaban por su carácter y forma de ser; así que esa idea se descarto, luego se propuso un examen, pero ¿cómo el futuro Rey iba a ser elegido por medio de un examen? El cómo ser rey no viene en ninguna teoría, después de varias horas de estar discutiendo el cómo se iba a seleccionar al nuevo Rey, se decidieron a hacer algo que todos eran especialistas, y eso era, el arte de la pelea, tanto el más joven como el más grande de ellos dominaba ese campo, sin embargo, Genryusai implanto ciertas reglas a esa competición, las cuales eran:

1.- Los candidatos tendrán que escoger a uno o varios representantes para que peleen por ellos, puede ser un clan, dinastía, etc.

2.- Para que sea justo, los candidatos tendrán un periodo de 200 años para preparar a esos representantes o a los sucesores de esos representantes, para que aprendan por tradición el arte de pelear.

3.- Los representantes deben de ser seres humanos con poderes espirituales.

4.- El inicio y desarrollo de las batallas será en la tierra, a partir del año 2005, es decir, dentro de 200 años; y la batalla final se llevará a cabo en el mundo de los espíritus.

5.- No habrá juez, los jueces serán ustedes mismos y se permitirá usar cualquier recurso para ganar, así se verá cual es su aptitud para ser Rey

6.- No se podrán entrometer en las peleas de sus representantes aunque estén a punto de ser asesinados.

7.- Pueden seleccionar a un representante para entregarle parte de sus poderes divinos, ese será su representante principal.

8.- Para entregar parte de sus poderes tienen que hacer un contrato con él/la humano/a para poder transferir parte de sus poderes, no les voy a explicar cómo, porque sé que al menos una vez en su vida han hecho algún contrato con humanos.

Ante ese comentario, a pesar de que Hitsugaya quiso preguntar cómo se hacia el contrato, prefirió no hacerlo, puesto que no quería quedar como un ignorante por no saberlo.

9.- Al final, si más de un representante principal queda en pie, pero todos los demás se han rendido o muerto, entonces pasarán a una batalla entre candidatos.

"Ahora, todos ustedes pueden comenzar a prepararse para su nueva competición". Uno de ellos pregunto "¿por qué 200 años, si lo podemos hacer en 2 o 3 años?", a lo que Genryusai contesto "Así es, pero la sucesión del trono será dentro de 200 años, puesto que yo, el Rey de todo Seireitei así lo digo, ¿entiendes Aizen?", El primer candidato sólo dijo que sí, después de eso los 4 dioses se separaron, y el Rey Yamamoto se retiro a su palacio feudal.

~~~*~~~

En esa misma época pero en el castillo de Kyoraku, estaban él y Ukitake planeando su estrategia, puesto que ellos eran buenos amigos, además no les interesaba el poder, pero sí les interesaba que Aizen no fuera el futuro Rey, porque a pesar de que Yama-jii como le decía Kyoraku lo tenía en gran aprecio, aquellos dos amigos de casi toda la vida tenían sospechas de sus verdaderas intenciones, mientras que Ukitake pensaba que Hitsugaya sería un buen Rey, pero el problema es que era muy joven, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez en los próximos 200 años el maduraría y se convertiría en un buen Rey, a ese pensamiento Kyoraku dio una señal de aceptación, tal vez a ellos no les interesaba el poder, pero al menos participarían para que el más joven lo obtuviera.

~~~*~~~

En otro lado, en un pequeño palacio, se encontraba un joven de ojos verdes, pensando en lo que haría, por principio de cuentas a él no le interesaba ser Rey, pero gracias a su maravilloso talento y poder había sido seleccionado como un candidato para serlo; la idea de preparar a alguien por 200 años lo tenía confundido, '_¿cómo era posible hacer eso?, después de todo la vida de los humanos es corta a diferencia de la de los espíritus o dioses, era algo absurdo por parte de Genryusai proponer algo así, pero bueno, de seguro por vivir tanto tiempo, ya no sabia la diferencia de su mundo y el de los humanos'_ ante ese pensamiento Hitsugaya esbozó una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa, después de eso, fue con su abuela, le conto la tarea que tenía que cumplir en la tierra y se despidió de ella.

En cuanto a Aizen, el comenzaría a hacer sus movimientos después de encontrar personas leales a él en el Seireitei.

~~~*~~~

Ahora nos enfocaremos al joven Hitsugaya en la tierra, cuando llegó a la tierra, vio que se parecía mucho a su mundo, había castillos feudales, las personas usaban yukatas, hakamas negras y había guerreros llamados samurái, pero a pesar de eso, no podía decidir cuál seria su representante, así pasaron las horas, hasta que llegó a un templo, ahí conoció a un monje, ese monje se apellidaba Kurosaki, el monje era alto, de tez clara y cabellos negros, al principio Hitsugaya le tenía cierto recelo, pero al ver que no era alguien malo, le pidió posada en el templo que cuidaba, el monje acepto. A la mañana siguiente en el cuarto en donde se había quedado el pequeño Hitsugaya Toshiro, él ya no se encontraba, tan sólo había una estatua y una nota diciendo:

_Kurosaki:_

_Gracias por tu hospitalidad, espero que por favor cuides dentro de tu templo la estatua de dragón que dejé, es algo muy preciado para mi, y es lo que va a decidir mi destino, más allá de eso no te puedo explicar, no importa cuantas generaciones pasen, por favor, cuida ese dragón azulado. Dentro de 200 años, vendrá una persona junto con alguien muy parecido a mi y reclamará ese dragón como su posesión; entrégaselo, esa estatua será de gran importancia para ellos, la forma en que tus descendientes comprueben que son enviados por mi, será por el sello que dejo impreso en esta nota, la persona que venga por la estatua tendrá el mismo sello en su posesión._

_Gracias_

_

* * *

_

Muchas gracias por leer la historia, prometo que a partir del segundo capítulo va a haber HitsuRuki ^_^


	2. Los Lazos que nos unen

**El Dragón de Hielo: La batalla por la sucesión del Reino**

N/A: Bueno, esta es mi segunda historia, espero sea de su agrado, me gustaría dedicar esta historia a Tsuki-chan; también me gustaría darle las gracias a Loreley-kun por el review ^_^

Bueno, algo que me gustaría aclarar es que los personajes van a estar algo OCC y algo sacados de contexto, puesto que la historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, pero esa fue la idea que se me vino a la mente al pensar en un HitsuRuki. Cualquier aclaración, sugerencia o critica la recibiré con gusto, muchas gracias ^_^

* * *

Pueblo de Karakura, 1989.

Una pareja joven lleva en brazos a un bebé, ellos se acaban de mudar de Tokio, las dos personas se dirigen hacia uno de los templos que se encuentran en el pueblo, van a dar gracias y rezar para que les vaya bien en su estancia en ese pueblo, la pareja sube lentamente las escaleras, cabe señalar que el templo esta algo alejado de todas las casas, pero es el más cercano para la joven pareja. Finalmente llegan a la entrada del templo, es un templo típico japonés, tiene un jardín, y está construido en una montaña, sólo los habitantes de ahí saben en donde queda el templo, es raro que un turista vaya, los turistas van a los templos que se encuentran en la periferia turística de la ciudad, no van a uno tradicional, en la entrada están unos sellos que protegen el santuario de los malos espíritus, y tiene dos zorros como guardianes, la joven pareja se adentra y llega a un lugar en donde se encuentra una hermosa estatua azulada de un dragón, la pareja piensa que es una deidad de la región, así que se inclinan ante ella, hasta quedar de rodillas, la mujer voltea a ver a su marido, ella tiene ojos cafés, su cabello es largo, de color negro, tez blanca y un mechón pasa por su rostro, su nombre es Kuchiki Amai, su pareja voltea a verla y le señala con la mirada la estatua, él tiene cabello negro, corto, usa un traje, es una persona muy elegante, ella asiente con su cabeza y habla "Dios protector de este lugar, por favor, cuida a mi hija, tiene unas semanas de haber nacido, esperamos que cuides de ella, también te pedimos encontrar a nuestro hijo perdido, por favor", ella comenzó a llorar y su esposo la abrazo suave, pero firmemente, él acaricio su rostro y se retiraron, dejando sólo al dragón y sus pensamientos 'yo no puedo hacer eso, por principio de cuentas no soy el guardián de este lugar , esos humanos siempre le piden a los dioses que hagan cosas que ellos no pueden, hm".

Pasaron unos meses después de eso, para ser exactos 5 meses, la familia Kuchiki era bien aceptada y a todos caían bien, muchas personas después de escuchar que la suerte de los Kuchiki se debía a que le habían pedido esa suerte al dios dragón que estaba en el templo de los Kurosaki, iban al templo y pedían por varias cosas, tantas, que el dragón se molestaba, pero sólo para sus adentros, a fin de cuentas, no por escucharlos tenía por eso que cumplir con lo que pedían. Pero un día, un martes 28 de mayo de ese mismo año, la familia Kuchiki sufrió un accidente, iban de viaje hacia Tokio a visitar a sus mejores amigos, la familia Urahara, sin embargo, nunca llegaron a su destino, ellos se subieron al tren, el Shinkansen (tren-bala), iba la feliz familia, y Amai llevaba entre sus brazos a su hija; Kuchiki Rukia, los tres abordaron el tren, sin embargo en una parte de las vías, cuando el tren tenía que disminuir de velocidad para cambiar su rumbo de Shibuya a Tokio, el conductor no pudo hacerlo y lamentablemente el tren estrello contra una estación ferroviaria, la mayoría de los pasajeros habían muertos, entre ellos estaban: El Sr. Kuchiki y su esposa, de su hija... aún no se sabe que sucedió, pero la mayoria piensa que también murió, después de todo era muy joven como para haber sobrevivido.

Cuando la noticia llego al pueblo de Karakura, todos culparon al dragón del templo Kurosaki, la casa de los Kuchiki quedo deshabitada, nadie la ocupo, y así fue como las personas dejaron de visitar el templo y con eso se rumoraba de que el dragón estaba maldito y sólo traería mala fortuna.

~~~~*~~~~

Año 2000, Tokio

En los suburbios de Tokio, en la parte más lujosa, en dónde sólo las personas más poderosas y ricas de Tokio viven; se encuentra una joven de ojos violetas junto a un joven de cabello café, piel morena clara, ojos cafés, él joven es Urahara Kei, la jovencita, es Urahara Rukia, es la hija de Urahara Yoruichi y Urahara Keisuke.

Para entender lo anterior, nos remontaremos al año 1989, cuando ocurrió el accidente del Shinkansen, cuando la familia Urahara se entero de lo sucedido fueron al lugar del accidente, no podían creer que sus mejores amigos habían fallecido, cuando llegaron, ¿cuál fue su sorpresa? Al ver que el bebé de los Kuchiki estaba a salvo y con vida, Keisuke y Yoruichi decidieron borrar todo rastro de ese bebé, para así adoptarla como su hija, ellos se harían cargo del amado bebé del Sr. y Sra. Kuchiki. Por ese motivo, todos los que conocían a los Kuchiki, pensaban que su hija había muerto, los únicos que sabían la verdad eran los Urahara.

Regresando al año 2000, la pequeña Rukia, se acerco corriendo hacia su padre, él la saludo y abrazo con mucha ternura, después de todo él la había visto crecer, después la niña vio a su padre y madre con decisión -a pesar de sólo tener 6 años- y les dijo "Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, por favor, permitanme aprender un arte marcial, así como el que Kei-niisan está aprendiendo" Urahara volteo a verla con cierta tristeza y le dijo "Rukia, no te he dicho que puedes decirme papá, a Yoruichi también le gustaría que le dijeras mamá" a eso la Sra. Urahara agrego "No tienes porque ser formal, sólo porque hayas descubierto que no eres nuestra hija, nosotros te queremos como si lo fueras"; Rukia volteo a verlos, les sonrío y les dijo "Gracias... pero eso no... lo siento", el señor Urahara le dijo "Entiendo, si te incomoda, nunca te lo volveremos a pedir, desde hoy ya no eres parte de nuestra familia, puedes ir a donde quieras y hacer lo que quieras -él se empezó a alejar, pero antes agrego- arreglaré todo el papeleo necesario, volverás a ser una Kuchiki, te depositaré mensualmente 500 000 yens, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, Adiós" con eso se alejo, y nunca volteo hacia atrás, mientras Yoruichi le decía a Rukia "No te preocupes, hablaré con él" para después ir corriendo tras su esposo "Keisuke, ¿qué te sucede? ¿por que hiciste eso?" ella lo miraba, exigiéndole una respuesta, él tan sólo la miro y dijo "es lo mejor, así ella será libre, sé que con nosotros no se siente feliz, y yo no quiero que sea infeliz por querer complacernos, no quiero forzarla a nada, si dejándola ir, ella será libre de su pesar y sufrimiento, que así sea" la tristeza se notaba en sus palabras, "Keisuke..." fue lo único que ella dijo, demostrándole que lo entendía, y la dejaría ir, si era por su bien.

A la mañana siguiente, se difundió la noticia de que Urahara Rukia se había marchado a Alemania donde realizaría sus estudios, y probablemente nunca volvería, esa fue la justificación que se dio ante la prensa debido a la desaparición de la joven Rukia, nadie pregunto más, ni tampoco les importaba, esa fue la última vez que se supo de ella. En cuanto a la familia Urahara, ellos ya no serían parte de la vida de aquella joven.

~~~~*~~~~

Año 2004, 10 de Diciembre

Una joven de 15 años, cabello negro, ojos violetas, acaba de llegar al pueblo de Karakura, su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, por fin, después de 15 años, regreso al lugar en donde nació, hace 4 años había dejado la casa de los Urahara, pero no podía llegar inmediatamente a Karakura, así que viajó por varios lados, y cuando se sintió lista para llegar al lugar en el que sus padres decidieron vivir, termino su viaje, y ahora está en Karakura, lo primero que hizo, fue buscar la casa de sus padres, comprarla y mudarse ahí, después hizo un examen para ingresar a la preparatoria, todo eso le llevo 9 días, al décimo día de haber llegado comenzaría sus clases, y después de eso, buscaría el templo del que le habían hablado Yoruichi y Urahara cuando ella descubrió que ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres, y estos le contaron cómo habían muerto sus mejores amigos, los Kuchiki.

~~~~*~~~~

20-Diciembre-2004

Son las 7 de la mañana, en el templo de los Kurosaki, un joven de cabellos alborotados color naranja, se prepara para ir a la escuela, su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, desayuna tranquilamente junto con su padre, el es hijo único, su madre murió cuando era muy pequeño, termina de desayunar, se prepara para salir cuando...

"Oye, no crees que deberíamos de deshacernos de esa estatua de dragón, por su culpa casi nadie viene al templo" le dijo a su padre, quien después de meditar un poco lo que dijo su hijo, le respondió con una sonrisa

"Ajá, estás preocupado por el negocio familiar -cambiando a un tono serio- pero no podemos hacer eso, es nuestro deber como sucesores de este templo cuidar de esa estatua hasta que vengan por ella.

"Ja, como si eso fuera a pasar, nadie en su sano juicio creería una leyenda como esa" dijo el joven, "además, aún ahora varios hablan de una familia que sufrió a causa de ese dragón, aunque las personas que sabían el nombre de esa familia, ya no viven aquí, así que nadie sabe como se llamaban, pero si que es dragón trae mala suerte, además el único que se acuerda eres tú, pero nunca dices nada de eso" Ichigo después de decir eso se marcho.

"Un dragón maldito ¿eh?" Isshin tan sólo dijo eso mientras volteaba a ver al dragón.

"Bueno, tengo que hacer varias cosas, limpiar el jardín, a los guardianes, etc" después se marcho y el dragón quedo sólo en la habitación, 'no es mi culpa que eso haya pasado, humanos ignorantes, ¿qué no saben otra cosa que culpar a los demás de sus problemas, en este caso a mi' pensaba el dragón para sí.

Pero en ese instante, una mariposa negra, invisible para los mortales, saco al dragón de sus pensamientos, él la vio y recibió el mensaje del Rey Yamamoto, "A partir de el 1ro de Enero del 2005, se comenzará con la competencia, espero tengan preparados a sus representantes". 'Genial, aún no lo tengo' pensó el dragón.

* * *

Les prometí que en este capítulo habría HitsuRuki, pero me alargue con el pasado de Rukia, y bueno... pues no lo hubo, lo siento.

Dejen un Review para saber si les gusto, por favor ^_^


	3. El encuentro

**El Dragón de Hielo: La batalla por la sucesión del Reino **

**Capítulo 3: El encuentro**

N/A: Bueno, esta es mi segunda historia, espero sea de su agrado, me gustaría dedicar esta historia a Tsuki-chan; también me gustaría darle las gracias a Loreley-kun, gatitahime, byakushi, shiroi-rin-yuki, y a kaname por sus reviews ^_^ me alegraron mucho y me motivaron para sacar este capítulo antes de lo previsto, también agradezco mucho a los que me pusieron en sus historias favoritas.

Bueno, algo que me gustaría aclarar es que los personajes van a estar algo OCC y algo sacados de contexto, puesto que la historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, pero esa fue la idea que se me vino a la mente al pensar en un HitsuRuki. Cualquier aclaración, sugerencia o critica la recibiré con gusto, muchas gracias ^_^

Aclaraciones:

Voy a retomar un poquito del capítulo anterior para desarrollar este; a petición de gatitahime intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos, y para byakushi y shiroi-rin-yuki que son partidarias del IchiRuki, pero le gusta el HitsuRuki al igual que ami, les espera una sorpresa en la historia, espero les guste.

Loreley-kun: No, no mate a Byakuya, lo pensé, pero no pude, el que murió era su papá, espero te guste este capítulo.

kaname: me apresure a terminar el capítulo, y aquí esta ^_^

* * *

20-Diciembre-2009 [7:30 A.M]

En el templo de los Kurosaki, se encontraba una estatua de dragón quejándose mentalmente sobre lo ignorantes que son humanos, cuando en ese momento, una mariposa de color negro, invisible para cualquier humano, se adentro al templo, hasta llegar a la estatua del dragón azulado, puesto que le llevaba un mensaje del Rey de los espíritus: Yamamoto Genryusai, la mariposa de postro al lado del dragón, para que este escuchará con claridad lo que le diría.

"A partir del 1ro de enero del 2005, se comenzará la competencia, espero tengan preparados a sus representantes" decía la mariposa, como si fuera la propia voz del Rey; el dragón pensó 'Genial, aún no lo tengo'.

"Se les avisa con 11 días de anticipación por si aún tienen asuntos por preparar, el lugar de la competencia será limitado al pueblo de Karakura y localidades cercanas; si no desean realizar su primer ataque el primer día, no habrá problema, después de todo, ustedes decidirán sus propios movimientos, nos vemos hasta la segunda etapa" terminó de decir la mariposa, para después marcharse de vuelta a su mundo. El mismo mensaje fue entregado a los demás competidores, esa noticia alegró a nuestro primer candidato: Aizen, después de todo, él ya había terminado con sus preparativos, mientras que dos de los candidatos estaban algo preocupados por no haber encontrado aún un representante, pero aún no perderían la esperanza, puesto que les quedaban 11 días, tiempo suficiente -según ellos- para preparar todo lo necesario para el inicio de la batalla.

~~~~*~~~~

El dragón después de recibir la noticia, volvió a la vida, ya no era una estatua, era un pequeño dragón de color azulado, después volteo de un lado a otro para ver si no había nadie alrededor, al cerciorarse de que no había presencia alguna, decidió transformarse, una luz blanca-azulada lo cubrió, cuando la luz desapareció, se pudo divisar a un joven de unos 17 años, estatura promedio, tez bronceada, cabello blanco, ojos verdes, como si de esmeraldas se trataran; su ropa consistía en un hakama negro, y de calzado usaba unas guetas, (sandalias tradicionales japonesas). El joven se movía lentamente, como si se estuviera acostumbrando a ese cuerpo.

"Dos siglos sin usar mi forma humana..., es difícil acostumbrase" se dijo a si mismo, después observo sus manos, para después percatarse de que... por algún extraño motivo sentía que su hakama le quedaba apretada, cuando empezó a observarse con más detenimiento, él joven Hitsugaya no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de asombro.

"No puede ser..., en doscientos años he crecido unos 35 centímetros" 'Je, ya sabía yo, que con el tiempo crecería y me dejarían de llamar _pequeño_', sonrió para sus adentros. Así es, el joven Hitsugaya, ya no era un pequeño de 1.33 cm, ahora media 1.68 cm.

"Bueno, lo primero que tengo que hacer es buscar ropa de la época" dijo; pero no sin antes de dejar una pequeña estatua de dragón, la estatua de repuesto era la réplica perfecta del dragón azul. Así nadie notaria que él se había ido. Después de colocar la figura del dragón en el lugar donde se tenía que encontrar la estatua, salio del templo para dirigirse al pueblo.

~~~~*~~~~

[9:00 A.M]

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto de Karakura, una joven de ojos violáceos se adentraba, a lo que sería su nueva escuela. Ella iba recorriendo los pasillos del segundo piso, puesto que se dirigía a su salón, el pasillo era amplio, y bien cuidado, le gustaba, 'parece un lugar tranquilo, ahora veo porque mis padres escogieron este lugar'-pensó-, no obstante algo la saco de sus pensamientos. Era el sonido de la campana de la escuela, que anunciaba la hora de inicio de las clases, la joven apresuro su andar, para así llegar a su aula asignada.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente llegó al aula de clases, la profesora le dijo que esperará un momento, mientras daba el anuncio, ella la llamaría, y eso hizo Rukia, esperar.

"Bueno, el día de hoy me gustaría informarles que hay un nuevo estudiante" dijo la profesora, mientras dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio.

"¡¡Wow!!, ¿es chico o chica?" preguntaban todos los estudiantes que estaban en el salón

"Espero sea una linda chica" decía Keigo con corazoncitos en sus ojos

"¡Silencio! -los calló la profesora- como les decía, hay un nuevo estudiante" la profesora, volteo hacia la puerta del aula y dijo"entra por favor"

La joven abrió la puerta, para después adentrarse, continuo caminando, viendo como sus -ahora- compañeros de clase la veían, unos con curiosidad, algunas con cierta envidia, unos con indiferencia, etc.

"Presentate" ordeno la profesora

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Kuchiki Rukia, tengo 15 años, no tengo ningún interés en particular-se detuvo por unos instantes, cómo meditando lo siguiente que diría-, excepto saber cuál es el templo en donde se rumora hay una estatua de un dragón azul -ante ese comentario todos los estudiantes la vieron con asombro, en especial un joven de cabello naranja- espero que nos llevemos bien" realizo una pequeña reverencia, volteo a ver a la profesora esperando que le indicará su asiento.

"Mmm, veamos... tu asiento será... atrás de Ishida Uryu" Ella inspecciono el aula para ver quien era esa persona, el joven tan sólo levanto ligeramente su mano indicando que era él, el asiento de Rukia era el segundo de atrás hacia delante, en la segunda fila que estaba posicionada cerca de la ventana. Rukia se acerco a su asiento, posteriormente se sentó.

Así transcurrieron las clases, hasta que llegó la hora del receso, Rukia estaba a punto de salir de su salón para comprar algo, cuando una voz la interrumpió.

"Kuchiki-chan ¿Es verdad?" Le pregunto alguien a Rukia, mientras un joven de cabello naranja la veía fijamente, pero no sólo él, otros también esperaban su respuesta.

"Es verdad, ¿qué?" Respondió ella con una expresión confusa, pero un tono demandante, observando al joven enfrente de ella, y los demás curiosos.

"Que quieres saber en donde se encuentra el templo" respondió el chico de cabellos cafés, era Keigo.

"Ah, es verdad, -contestó- ¿me vas a decir dónde es?" finalizó su respuesta con una pregunta, mientras levantaba levemente una ceja.

"No..., sólo te quiero advertir que tengas cuidado -dijo, para después susurrar- el templo que buscas... no, el dragón... el dragón es un ser maldito, es una estatua que trae infortunio a cualquiera que va a pedirle algo, te aconsejo que olvides ese templo..." Keigo fue interrumpido por la voz de una joven.

"El templo no tiene nada de malo, el templo de Kurosaki-kun no está maldito" dijo Inoue Orihime

"Yo no dije que el templo estaba maldito, dije que; EL DRAGÓN ESTA MALDITO" dijo Keigo; Kurosaki Ichigo tan sólo los veía con algo de fastidio, después de todo no era la primera vez que sus compañeros discutían por eso, y él terminaba en la discusión aclarando que él no tenía nada que ver con el dragón, después volteo a ver a la causante de esa discusión: la nueva estudiante, aunque más que fastidio o rencor por lo que había pasado, la veía con cierto interés, desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando entró por la puerta, algo de ella había captado su atención, y ese sentimiento fue mucho más intenso cuando ella preguntó sobre su templo.

Mientras eso pasaba, la joven de ojos violetas, salió del salón sigilosamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o al menos ella pensó que, con toda esa discusión, nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, pero no era así, dos personas lo habían hecho, uno era un joven de ojos café-naranja; Ichigo, mientras que el otro era un joven de lentes y cabello oscuro, Uryu.

"¿Are?...y Kuchiki-chan..." Decía keigo mientras volteaba a todos lados, esperando ver a la joven

"Se fue...parece que su pelea sin sentido la molesto" decía Ichigo, mientras salía del salón algo molesto.

"Kurosaki-kun..." susurraba Inoue

~~~~*~~~~

[12:00 P.M]

'Mmm, ahora que hago, salí del salón sin mi dinero, con toda esa conmoción se me olvido regresar por el' pensaba Rukia mientras volteaba a ver sus alrededores 'además, es la primera vez que estoy aquí, no se donde esta la cafetería', posteriormente decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a su salón, y así lo hizo.

"Kuchiki-san, por favor no vuelvas a preguntar por el templo de Kurosaki-kun" decía Inoue mientras veía a la joven, aprovechando que Ichigo aún no había regresado al salón.

"No creo que eso sea posible, de verdad me interesa encontrar ese templo" dijo Rukia, mirandola fijamente.

"Entiendo, pero te arrepentirás si hieres los sentimientos de Kurosaki-kun" advirtió la joven de ojos naranjas, mientras la persona del asiento de adelante escuchaba esa conversación con interés.

"Orihime, no hace falta que le digas esas cosas, Ichigo sabe cuidarse, sé que te preocupas por él, pero..." le decía su mejor amiga, Tatsuki

"Si, entiendo...-Inoue volteo a ver a Rukia- Lo siento Kuchiki-san" para después retirarse, y justo cuando Ishida estaba a punto de entablar una conversación con Rukia acerca del templo, notó que la joven juntaba sus cosas, para después salir del salón y retirarse -al menos por ese día- de la escuela.

"Kuchiki-san, si te molestaste por lo que dije, de verdad lo siento, no tienes que irte" decía Inoue con un tono arrepentido

"No es eso, tan sólo... me tengo que ir -sonrió- bye!!" dijo Rukia, y con esas últimas palabras, se marcho.

Diez minutos después...

"Oye, Chad, dónde esta Rukia, quiero hablar con ella" decía Ichigo, desde la puerta, pues acababa de entra al aula.

"Se fue... hace 10 minutos" le contesto su amigo, mientras lo miraba con interrogación.

"Ya veo... entonces la buscaré al salir de la escuela" diciendo esto Ichigo se sentó al lado de Ishida, pues su lugar era el que estaba al lado de Uryu, en la primera fila cerca de la ventana.

"Mm, veo que te interesaste bastante en la nueva estudiante, Kurosaki" Decía Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

"Ja, por qué preguntas, ¿acaso también te interesa?" le pregunto con un tono burlón.

"No lo sé... tal vez" al escuchar esas palabras, el joven Kurosaki, sintió cierta furia, ¿por qué?, ni él lo sabía.

~~~~*~~~~

[2:15 P.M]

Una joven andaba por las calles de Karakura, preguntando cómo llegar al templo en donde se tiene una estatua de dragón color azul, sin embargo las personas la ignoraban, o le advertían que no debía de acercarse a esa estatua, o simplemente que se olvidará de eso. A pesar de haber estado preguntando en varios lugares o personas, aún no había conseguido ni la más mínima información, excepto que; todos concordaban con que el dragón estaba maldito y que al lugar se le conocía como _El templo de Kurosaki_. Pero eso no la detendría, precisamente por eso había dejado la escuela temprano el día de hoy, puesto que sus compañeros no le dirían nada, ella tenía que investigar por su cuenta, y nada le impediría encontrar ese templo.

"Señora, disculpe" La señora volteo a ver a la joven, se detuvo, puesto que iba a cruzar la avenida, tan sólo esperaría a que la luz del semáforo se pusiera en rojo de nuevo, para poder atravesar.

"Dime, ¿qué se te ofrece" pregunto.

"Me puede decir dónde se encuentra el templo Kurosaki, por favor" decía Rukia, mientras varias personas cruzaban la avenida y pasaban junto a ellas, sin embargo, entre la gente que pasaba, se encontraba un joven de ojos verde esmeralda, cabello blanco, y tez morena, generalmente él se hubiera seguido de largo, sin importarle lo que la demás gente dijera, pero lo que escucho de labios de esa joven de ojos violetas, y piel blanca capto su atención, además había algo en ella que le causaba intriga.

"¿por qué te interesa saber en dónde se encuentra ese templo" pregunto la señora.

"quiero ir a ver al dragón azul de ese templo, tengo algo que decirle" dijo Rukia, esa respuesta sorprendió a la señora y esa misma respuesta fue la que capturo -con gran intensidad- la atención del joven Hitsugaya.

"lo siento, no puedo decirte, no te recomiendo que vayas a ver a ese dragón, está maldito" el semáforo se volvió a poner en rojo, y con eso, la señora se fue.

Hitsugaya Toshiro veía con curiosidad a la joven que había preguntado sobre él '¿algo que decirme? ¿otro reclamo? Eso es lo único que me falta, tengo varias cosas que hacer, como para perder mi tiempo con ella' pensó el joven de ojos color esmeralda. Sin embargo, la curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual alguien lo buscaba, después de casi 15 años que nadie lo iba a ver, era demasiada para él, pero no sólo era eso, la joven en sí, había capturado la atención del dios dragón, así que se acerco hacia ella, y le pregunto.

"¿Es verdad que estás buscando al dragón azul?" pregunto, con un tono fuerte y demandante

"Si, es verdad -volteo a verlo a los ojos- dejame adivinar, me vas a advertir que no vaya, y ..." cuando estaba a punto de terminar su comentario, fue interrumpida.

"No, yo sé donde queda el templo que buscas, y sé el lugar exacto dónde se encuentra la estatua del dragón" dijo el misterioso joven que se encontraba delante de ella, '¿qué estoy haciendo, no me dije a mi mismo que tengo otras cosas que hacer?' pensó el joven, después de haberle dicho a la chica de ojos violetas que él sabía el paradero de aquel templo.

"¿En serio?" pregunto con cierta incredulidad, '¿es posible que un desconocido, con traje raro, se acerque a ti, para ofrecerte informes de lo que todo el mundo se negaba a decirte?', decía la voz interna de Rukia, 'pues no...pero, esta es mi oportunidad de saber donde esta ese templo' se contesto a si misma. Mientras ella tenía esa plática mental, Hitsugaya tan sólo la veía con gran curiosidad '¿tanto le asombra lo que le dije?' pensó, mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Llevame a ese lugar" ordenó la joven de ojos violetas. Ante tal orden el joven Hitsugaya se molesto un poco, ¿acaso ella no sabía como pedir las cosas por favor, siempre era así? ¿cómo se atrevía a mandar sobre un dios, estaba claro que ella no sabía que él era un dios, pero no por eso, dejaría que aquella humana le dijera que hacer

"por favor..." agregó Rukia, pues sabía que pedir las cosas así, no era lo correcto, eso se lo habían enseñado sus padres adoptivos, es sólo que la impresión que le causaron las palabras de aquel desconocido la habían hecho actuar descortesmente. Al joven Hitsugaya no le quedo más opción que aceptar ese _por favor_ y guiar a la persona que acababa de conocer al templo, después de todo, la presencia de ella se le hacia conocida, sentía como si alguna vez en su vida la hubiera sentido antes, tal vez por eso, ella había captado su atención, y no sólo eran las palabras de cuando preguntaba por aquella estatua, o por el templo, la simple presencia de ella, lo intrigaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer este capítulo, dejen un review para saber si les gusto, por favor ^_^


	4. Día de compras y el secreto de Rukia

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de TK

N/A: Bueno, esta es mi segunda historia, espero sea de su agrado, me gustaría dedicar esta historia a Tsuki-chan por ser la primera en leer mi primer fic ^_^

Me gustaría darle las gracias a jessy moon 15, gatitahime, Tsuki-chan, kaname, byakushi, IGB y Loreley-kun por sus reviews, la verdad no estaba segura de si les iba a gustar el capítulo anterior, pero me alegro de que les gustara, gracias por los reviews :D

Aclaración: Así como los demás capítulos fueron narrativos, este también lo será, a excepción de una parte. El pensamiento de H. Toshiro estará en _cursiva_

_

* * *

_

"Mmm...bueno, y ¿por qué me ayudas?" pregunto la joven de ojos violáceos, mientras ellos caminaban rumbo al templo, pues ya se habían marchado del lugar en donde se conocieron, y ahora caminaban por una calle desolada.

"¿Eh?" pregunto el joven de tez bronceada con cierta confusión, pues él se encontraba pensando en otras cosas, ejemplo: conseguir a un representante.

"Ah... pregunte que ¿cuál es el motivo por el que me estás ayudando a encontrar ese templo?" respondía Rukia mientras rodaba un poco los ojos.

"No lo sé...¿curiosidad?" 'A genio, ¿no se te ocurrió responder otras cosa?' pensó Hitsugaya.

"Ya veo..." después de eso, pasaron varios minutos de silencio entre ellos. 'No sé que preguntarle, no se me ocurre nada de qué platicar, y este silencio es muy incomodo' pensaba Rukia mientras seguía al chico enfrente de ella, él había dado la vuelta en una esquina, hasta que ella se percato de que ese ruta, era la misma que se usa para ir a su casa.

"Eh...¿estás seguro de que sabes dónde es?" ella pregunto con un tono de sospecha hacia el joven.

"Hm..." dijo mientras seguía caminando, volteo a verla, vio la inseguridad de sus ojos, se detuvo un momento hasta que ella quedo al lado suyo, la observo de reojo, mientras veía su cara de confusión debido a su acción.

"No te preocupes, no tienes porque tener miedo o desconfianza, esta es la ruta más fiable" le dijo, mientras ella lo miraba con sorpresa.

"Lo siento..." expreso la joven con cierto dejo de arrepentimiento. 'que tonta, él me está ayudando y lo único que hago es desconfiar de él, soy tan obvia que se dio cuenta'.

"No tienes porque disculparte, es natural desconfiar de alguien que apenas conoces" dijo, mientras caminaba al mismo paso de ella, a su lado.

"Gracias -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿cómo te llamas?" pregunto la joven de ojos violetas.

'... se ve bien sonriendo, ¿pero que rayos...?' pensó el joven, mientras respondía; "Hitsugaya Toshiro"

"Ah... yo me llamo Rukia -él volteo a verla- te lo digo por si te interesa, aunque no me lo preguntes" terminó de decir algo apenada.

'¿Qué me pasa?, esta bien que casi no hablo, pero no es como para que me quede mudo sin decir nada, ahora ella va a pensar que soy un antisocial' pensaba el joven, un poco preocupado por no saber cómo comportarse.

"Esto...¿por qué llevas ese traje tan raro en la calle? -decía ella mientras señalaba el atuendo de él- ¿trabajas en una café costplay al estilo de los 70's?" preguntaba con curiosidad.

"No..." se limito a contestar él.

'Creo que acabo de cometer un error, no debí de haberle preguntado, pero la verdad es raro ver a alguien vestido así' pensaba Rukia.

"Siento si te ofendí, es que se me hizo algo extraño tu atuendo, bueno, no es que sea ..."

"Entiendo, este es el único atuendo que tengo, siento si es raro" dijo con algo de molestia recalcando la última frase, mientras apresuraba su andar y se alejaba de la joven.

"¡Ah! ¡Espera!"

'Sé que no es el mejor atuendo del mundo, ni siquiera es mi estilo, pero cuando estaba buscando ropa para ponerme, entre a un cuarto en el templo antes de ir al pueblo, y justo cuando iba a revisar otra habitación, escuche un ruido, era la voz de aquel monje, así que tome este traje y me lo puse' pensaba con cierta amargura el joven; pues su ropa consistía en un pantalón acampanado de color beige, una camisa rosa pálido, igual al estilo de los setentas, y unos zapatos de plataforma, él no quería usar esa ropa, pero como no sabía que tipo de ropa usaban, se conformo con eso, después de todo, Hitsugaya no quería lucir raro en aquella época, pero parece que había fallado en su cometido, o al menos eso fue lo que la joven que ahora se encontraba detrás de él le había dado a entender.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Te dije... que... esperes" decía con la voz agitada, mientras se colocaba frente a él, pues cuando él se puso a caminar rápido, a Rukia le costo mucho trabajo alcanzarlo.

"¿Qué? ¿ya no quieres ir?" pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja, y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"No es eso -decía con su tono de voz normal- es que yo no sabía que ese era el único traje que tenías, no quise ofenderte, de verdad lo siento, creo que es la primera vez que me disculpo tanto con alguien -decía sonriendole, mientras tomaba la mano del joven con la suya- ven" dijo, mientras lo llevaba en la misma dirección por donde habían venido.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" grito Toshiro, mientras veía hacia donde iban, y era el lado contrario de su destino.

"No digas nada, y sígueme" ordeno Rukia, el joven dios estaba a punto de reclamarle por su actitud, pero se percato de algo que no había notado entre la confusión, '¡está sosteniendo mi mano!, no me había dado cuenta, pero... su mano es suave, delgada y más pequeña que la mía, además es cálida' ante tal pensamiento se sonrojo levemente, pero afianzo la mano de ella con la suya.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Llegamos" decía Rukia mientras soltaba la mano del ojiesmeralda, y entraba a ese lugar. Hitsugaya leyó el letrero "Atarashi no Fashion" para después entrar a ese local.

"Bien -Rukia volteo a verlo, y continuo- escoge la ropa que quieras, esta será mi muestra de gratitud hacia ti, por ayudarme"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" grito el joven, se sentía algo humillado, ¿tan mal se veía? ¿o es que acaso un dios necesita de los favores de una simple mortal?, NO, eso no era posible, sin embargo, eso sería si otras fueran las circunstancias, pero la verdad era que:

1.- El acababa de transformarse, no tenía dinero, y por más que fuera un dios, el dinero no se genera milagrosamente.

2.- Esta era su oportunidad de deshacerse de ese traje que lo ridiculizaba y optar por un atuendo que le quedara a su persona.

3.- No era humillación porque esa era su recompensa por llevarla al templo, así que no tenía nada de malo en aceptar la buena voluntad de la joven.

"Esta bien" dijo el dios dragón, para alejarse un poco de ella, ahora él se encontraba viendo toda la ropa para caballero que había, y estaba escogiendo unas cuantas cosas, después paso al probador, y cuando salio....

"Increíble..." decía Rukia al mismo tiempo que un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero después sacudió un poco su cabeza y el sonrojo despareció.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Toshiro, arqueando levemente una ceja, '¿acaso se veía mal' pensó, 'no, por la expresión de la joven, él definitivamente no se veía mal' así que sonrió para sus adentros, hasta que la mujer que le estaba atendiendo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Se ve muy bien, ¿desea que lo envuelva en caja o bolsa?"

"No, me lo llevó puesto"

La mujer lo miro extrañada, ¿se lo llevaría puesto?, volteo a ver a Rukia, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, ahora si podemos ir al templo" decía Rukia con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Gracias, pero no tenías que comprar tres trajes más, con uno bastaba" decía el joven, mientras se dirigía al templo con Rukia, él llevaba dos bolsas de ropa, con la marca del local al que habían entrado.

"No es nada, además no es algo que se salga de mi presupuesto, y así te vez mejor" decía la ojivioleta mientras volteaba a verlo.

"Hm" fue lo único que salio de los labios del joven Hitsugaya, estaba algo apenado por dejar que ella le comprará ropa, pero la verdad ahora se sentía mejor, ese traje le quedaba perfectamente, la ropa que ahora llevaba era una camisa negra de manga larga con unas terminaciones en las orillas de las mangas en color blanco, su pantalón era de mezclilla, de color negro, no le quedaba ajustado, pero tampoco aguado, estaba perfectamente a la medida, a pesar de ser mezclilla le daba un toque de casual elegancia, su calzado eran unos zapatos de vestir negros; las mujeres volteaban a verle, pues de verdad se veía muy bien.

"¿Qué le quieres decir al dragón azulado?" preguntó de repente el joven dios, esa pregunta sorprendió a Rukia, no se lo esperaba, pero...

"Supongo que tienes derecho a saber...-pensó por unos instantes antes de continuar- lo que yo le quiero decir lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos al templo, dejaré que escuches todo, ¿si quieres?" dijo, pero lo último lo mencionó con un poco de inseguridad. '¿Me dejará escuchar? ¿no debería de ser algo secreto y personal? ¿acaso no le importa que los demás sepan lo que ella va a decir? a lo mejor no era tan importante' esas preguntas y otros pensamientos pasaban por la mente del joven dios, mientras la veía de reojo, pues ahora ellos estaban caminando juntos, uno al lado del otro.

"Al parecer no es tan importante, pues vas a dejar que un desconocido oiga todo" dijo, pero después se arrepintió al ver que el rostro de la chica se ensombrecía y ella detenía su caminar, en sus ojos se reflejaba algo semejante a la tristeza, pero no sólo era eso, los sentimientos reflejados en los ojos de ella, para él eran algo inexplicable, las palabras no bastarían para describirlos.

"No...no es que no sea importante, es algo que de ser posible, no me gustaría que nadie se enterará, pero tú eres la única persona que no me cuestiono, ni me prohibió ir al templo, ni tampoco me dijiste que aquel dragón está maldito, al contrario, me ayudaste, y ahora me estás acompañando hacía allá, a pesar de que eres un desconocido, creo que tienes el derecho de saber el motivo que tengo para ir ahí" le dijo la ojivioleta, mientras lo veía, para después seguir caminando.

'Ah... la hice sentir mal, no sé porque, pero eso no me gusta, de verdad creo que le queda más una sonrisa en su rostro' pensó Hitsugaya.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Es aquí" decía él, su dedo apuntaba a unas escaleras que estaban construidas a lo largo de una montaña.

"¿aquí?" pregunto la joven, "pero si esto esta a tres cuadras de mi casa, ¿cómo puede ser que no me diera cuenta?" volvió a preguntar, más que para él, para ella misma.

"No lo sé... tal vez porque las escaleras no se ven desde tu casa debido a que están algo escondidas por los árboles que hay aquí?" decía, mientras señalaba todos los árboles de alrededor, aunque estaban secos, y llenos de nieve debido a la época, pues era invierno.

"Tal vez..." fue lo único que dijo mientras ambos subían las escaleras, las cuales los conducirían al templo.

Después de un largo tramo de subir escaleras, ellos pudieron divisar una gran puerta, con dos zorros guardianes al frente, y unos pergaminos para alejar a los malos espíritus, cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada, ambos se adentraron al templo, para ir a la habitación en donde se encontraba aquel dragón azul...

~~~~~*~~~~~

[4:00 P.M]

"Ichigo, ¿ya te vas?" preguntaba Sado desde la puerta del salón, mientras veía a su amigo caminar por el pasillo.

"Ah..., tengo que ir a buscar a la nueva alumna, después de todo ella quiere saber en dónde se encuentra mi templo..." decía con un tono algo brusco, pero en el fondo, él quería saber ¿por qué ella buscaba ese dragón?

"Kurosaki, ¿no será que tu interés por Kuchiki-san es un poco diferente a lo que dices?" preguntaba Ishida.

"Hump" fue el único sonido que Ichigo emitió.

"No pensé que Ichigo se molestaría tanto por salir más tarde de lo usual" decía Sado al ver a su amigo marcharse.

"...tienes razón parece algo molesto" agrego finalmente Ishida.

Mientras Ichigo se alejaba de la escuela, él joven de ojos ámbar pensaba...

'No puedo creer que el día de hoy nos hicieran hacer el aseo del salón, justo cuando planeaba salir temprano para ir a buscarla...' seguía caminando, hasta que llegó a una de las calles principales, 'ahora que lo pienso... no sé donde vive, ni nada, lo mejor será que vaya al templo, tarde o temprano ella irá hacia allá, sino mañana le diré que yo vivo ahí, y le mostraré el camino hacia mi casa', el ojiámbar pensaba mientras una leve sonrisa aparecia en su rostro.

~~~~~*~~~~~

El joven dios dragón se encontraba a unos pasos de Rukia, ella estaba ahora frente a la estatua de un dragón azul, se inclino poco a poco, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el piso, y miro fijamente la estatua que ahora estaba frente a ella; él continuaba de pie, no se movía del lugar en donde estaba, tan sólo observaba a Rukia, veía sus movimientos, su mirada, su rostro, sus ojos, cada detalle de ella, ¿por qué le intrigaba? ¿por qué le parecía haber sentido su presencia antes?, pronto lo averiguaría, ella volteo a verlo, y se percato de que él la estaba viendo, primero vio a la pequeña estatua del dragón por unos instantes, luego volteo a verlo, y regreso su mirar hacia la estatua, para así comenzar a hablar.

"Hace 15 años, mis padres vivían aquí, pero...-se detuvo un momento- ellos murieron en un acidente de tren, ellos iban a viajar hacia Tokio, sin embargo nunca llegaron a su destino." decía la joven sin apartar su mirada de la estatua.

'Hace 15 años...un accidente de tren...Tokio..., ¿ella es la pequeña bebé que trajo aquella pareja hace 15 años, los primeros que me pidieron algo y luego murieron? ¿Es ella?' pensó el dios, sintiendose algo culpable, no sabía porque, pero sentía culpa, sentía un dolor en su pecho al ver a aquella joven frente a él, ¿qué es lo que le iría a decir?; ¿devuélveme a mis padres?, o tal vez ¿por qué los asesinaste, es tu culpa que ellos estén muertos?, seguramente iba a decir algo así, si las personas le decían que estaba maldito, aunque a ellas no les hubiera pasado nada, ¿qué se esperaría de la hija de aquella pareja?, se podría esperar cualquier cosa.

"Y...¿qué es lo que vienes a decirle al dragón? ¿acaso le reclamarás por permitir que tus padres hayan muerto?" pregunto finalmente, después de pensar en todas las posibles reclamaciones que ella le pudiera hacer, sin embargo él no esperaba escuchar lo que ella le dijo.

"No... yo vengo a agradecerle -volteo a ver al joven unos instantes, y después poso su mirada en el dragón- vengo a darle las gracias, porque gracias a él, yo estoy aquí, estoy viva, y aunque mis padres hayan muerto, estoy segura de que ellos también se sientes agradecidos con el dragón, pues él me permitió seguir aquí- ella soltó una pequeña risa de ironía- de seguro ahora piensas que soy extraña, pero de verdad tenía que venir para darle las gracias y decirle que no pienso que este maldito, él no tiene la culpa de nada, tan sólo...las cosas se dieron así..." decía la joven, con una mirada un poco cristalina, debido al recuerdo de sus padres.

'¿agradecerme? ¿se está burlando? ¿o es porque hay una persona con ella, y por eso se muestra así, ¿si estuviera sólo ella y esa estatua aún diría lo mismo?' pensaba Hitsugaya.

"No tienes que fingir frente a mi, puedes decirle lo que de verdad piensas" le dijo con un tono frío, mientras la veía.

"No importa si no me crees -ella ahora tenía su mirada fija en el joven-, ese es el motivo por el cual buscaba el templo, ahora que ya he dicho lo que quería, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, gracias por tu ayuda." por última vez ella observo la estatua, se acerco un poco hacia la misma y susurro "gracias", posteriormente se levanto y justo cuando iba a salir de aquella habitación , escucho una tenue voz diciendo...

"Yo...no hice nada, no fue mi culpa, pero...tampoco me tienes que agradecer nada" decía Hitsugaya Toshiro con un tono nostálgico, lleno de tristeza, como si de verdad hubiera sido su culpa.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto ella, se volteo hacia donde estaba aquel joven, pues ella le estaba dando la espalda hace unos segundos.

"Nada...olvidalo"

~~~~~*~~~~~

_'Cuando ella me agradeció, pensé que era una hipocresía de su parte, sin embargo, no fue así, cuando le dije que podía ser sincera y no tenía porque aparentar, me miro fijamente por unos instantes, pero ese fue tiempo suficiente para que me percatara de que en sus ojos no había ni una pizca de mentira, no había rencor ni odio, tan sólo era lo que ella había expresado: agradecimiento y nostalgia, nostalgia por los padres que perdió y agradecimiento por estar viva, era la primera persona en toda mi vida, que me agradecía por algo, no me culpaba, ni me recriminaba nada, tan sólo estaba ahí, con su corazón sincero y puro dándome las gracias. Sin embargo eso no me hizo sentir mejor, al contrario, me sentí peor, así que inconscientemente dije "Yo...no hice nada, no fue mi culpa, pero...tampoco me tienes que agradecer nada", pensé que no me escucharía, pero no fue así, ella volteo a verme y me pregunto "¿a qué te refieres con eso", obviamente no supe contestar su pregunta y sólo dije "Nada...olvidalo", no obstante esa no fue una respuesta satisfactoria para ella, lo pude notar en su mirada, ella no se iría y no quedaría tranquila hasta que yo le explicará de qué estaba hablando._

_

* * *

_

kaname: No se porque no puedas entrar a tu cuenta, yo tan sólo me voy a la parte de login y accedo, en cuanto a subir una historia, te vas a la pestaña, "publish" "Document Manager (Upload), y luego seleccionas el documento que vas a subir a internet, espero te sirva esa informaciòn :D

* * *

Si les gusto y pueden, dejen un review por favor :D

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.


	5. La Confesión

Konnichiwa!!! Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa por el retraso en mi actualización, de verdad Gomenasai, hontoni Gomenasai T-T

Tenía bastante tarea, y estaba en finales, además me enferme, según el medico, tengo principios de asma, pero bueno, por fin traigo el siguiente capítulo, es algo corto, me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero no me quedaba si lo hacía así -según yo-, espero les guste este capítulo ^-^

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas Gracias a todos aquellos que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos, Arigatou Godzaimasu ^_^ *abrazos*, me alegra que les este gustando la historia.

Laura V: Muchas Gracias, yo también espero que haya celos entre ellos, jojo, haber como me sale el lío amoroso ;) saludos.

gatitahime: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó, y disculpa por no actualizar antes, de verdad hubiera querido, pero no pude U.U, espero te guste este capitulo ^-^

byakushi: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, yo también pienso que a Hitsugaya le queda muy bien el negro, como dije antes, este capítulo esta cortito, pero espero te guste :)

kaname: Gracias, de verdad agradezco que te haya gustado el capi anterior, a pesar de que este capi este chico -pues espero hacer más largos los otros- espero te guste, y una disculpa por tardarme u-u

Takuya93: Gracias ^-^

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Letra de molde = narrativa normal

[letra de molde] = narrativa desde la perspectiva de Rukia

_Cursiva = _Perspectiva de Hitsugaya

* * *

– ¿Y bien?, me vas a decir o ¿no? – decía ella con un tono demandante, mientras se acercaba hacia el joven de piel morena.

– Yo... no puedo...- contesto el joven con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

– Ya veo..., soy una tonta, yo te confié mi secreto y tu tan sólo evades contestar a mi pregunta

– Yo no te pedí que me contaras tu secreto, y si era tan importante, no lo hubieras dicho, ADEMAS, ¿POR QUÉ TE INTERESA TANTO SABER A QUÉ ME REFIERO? – lo último lo dijo gritando, pues Hitsugaya estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones ante la presión que le ocasionaban las preguntas de ella.

– No lo sé... tan sólo creo que tu respuesta tiene que ver conmigo, pero si no es así – se detuvo un momento, luego dirigió su mirada al piso de madera y dijo – lo siento... ya no te molestaré más – después de eso, finalmente partió de aquel lugar, salió de aquel cuarto y se dirigió hacia la salida hasta que...

– ¡¡ESPERA!! – gritaba una voz desde la dirección de la que había partido la joven, ella volteo un poco hacia ese lugar, y vio a aquel joven mirando hacia donde ella estaba, la veía con un fijo mirar mientras se dirigía hacia ella, Rukia únicamente espero a que él llegará.

– Si..si te lo digo, tienes que aceptar una condición, sin importar cual sea, y puede que te arrepientas, ¿aún así estás de acuerdo? ¿Aún así quieres saber?

~~~~~*~~~~~

[Cuando me grito, pensé 'voy a ignorarlo', pero por algún motivo mi cuerpo se movió hacia la dirección de donde provenía su voz, cuando vi sus ojos, note que había decisión en ellos, '¿acaso me va a decir lo que quiero saber?' me preguntaba a mi misma, así que esperé a que llegará a donde yo estaba, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia él, hacia sus ojos, me percate de que en ellos no sólo había decisión, también había un brillo de tristeza y al mismo tiempo algo de miedo, ¿acaso lo que va a decirme es un asunto tan delicado?, pero eso no me interesa, ni tampoco me importan las consecuencias, ni las condiciones, estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que sea, si eso despeja todas mis dudas.

Lo veo con ojos decisivos y respondo – Acepto tus condiciones, ahora dime ¿a qué te referías con eso de que no tienes la culpa? – pregunte.]

~~~~~*~~~~~

– Hace tiempo, yo conocí a tus padres – decía el joven de ojos esmeralda mientras veía a Rukia. Ella no creía lo que escuchaba, toda esa tensión, ese momento que le pareció eterno al tiempo en que esperaba la explicación de ese joven, y él le decía ¿yo conocí a tus padres?, es verdad que se veía un poco mayor que ella, pero no lo suficiente como para haber tratado a sus padres.

– Mira, si lo único que querías era burlarte de mi, es suficiente, definitivamente soy una tonta, no debería de haberte dado tal importancia, si hubiera sabido que eres una persona de poca seriedad – '_YO, Hitsugaya Toushiro, ¿una persona de poca seriedad? Esta mujer esta loca, no, no te exaltes Toushiro, calma... si a mí me hubieran dicho algo como eso, mi reacción probablemente hubiera sido semejante'._

– No, espera... deja te lo explico, pero antes... – él volteo a ver los alrededores- antes vayamos a la parte más discreta de este templo, vayamos a la parte trasera, en donde empieza el bosque de esta montaña – dijo él, mientras veía la desconfiada expresión en el rostro de Rukia.

– Prometo que no haré nada indebido – ante ese comentario, la ojivioleta se sonrojo y con un tono algo fuerte dijo – YO NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN NADA DE ESO -ya un poco mas calmada acepto ir hacia aquel lugar, y así fue como después de unos minutos de ir caminando, los dos jóvenes se detuvieron en una parte algo profunda del bosque de la montaña, para que nadie los interrumpiera.

– Antes de empezar, júrame que cumplirás tú palabra de acceder ante las condiciones que te pida – dijo Hitsugaya, para corroborar que aquella chica cumpliera su palabra.

– Lo juro – fue lo único que salio de sus labios, mientras mantenía ese brillo en sus ojos, un brillo proporcionado de seguridad.

– Yo soy el dragón azulado, el dragón al que tus padres pidieron tu seguridad – mientras decía eso, el joven, sin voltear a mirar a Rukia, se comenzó a transformar, mostrando así, ante ella, su forma de Dios Dragón, no era demasiado grande, más bien, era del mismo tamaño que la estatuilla en el templo, pues no podía aparecer en su tamaño normal, al ver esa transformación, al ver cómo aquel joven cambiaba de forma, los ojos de Rukia no lograban aceptar lo que veía, su mente no lograba procesar aquello, simplemente, era imposible, pero no había manera de negar aquel acontecimiento, pues él se había transformado frente a ella, nadie se lo había contado, ahora ya no podía seguir sin creerle, lo cual sólo le dejaba una opción: confiar total y plenamente en lo que Hitsugaya Toushiro tuviera por decir.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Después de unos minutos, al ver que la joven se había calmado, pues el dragón se percato de la abrupta sorpresa que le causo ver su transformación, '¿y a quién no?' pensó, él regreso a su forma humana, pues pensó que así le sería más factible hablar con aquella joven.

– ¿Y bien?, ¿ahora me vas a escuchar y vas a confiar en lo que diga?

– Ah... – fue lo único que pudo decir Rukia, pues aún no podía creer lo había pasado hace unos instantes – Ajá, esta bien, continua con lo que decías – completo finalmente su frase.

– Yo soy aquel Dragón, y al decir que yo no hice nada es porque... – él volteo hacia otro lado, como si estuviera mirando hacia un punto fijo, hacia la nada, hacia los recuerdos del pasado que una vez fueron, y de ellos se arrepentía, ¿acaso la muerte de los padres de ella le causaba tanto pesar?' pensaba Rukia con cierta tristeza, '¿cuánto tiempo se habrá culpado por la muerte de ellos?' si ella lo hubiera conocido antes, ¿su pesar sería menos? ¿ o acaso ése pesar que el carga, se debe a que la conoció a ella?', ese y otros pensamientos pasaban por su mente hasta que él comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

– Cuando ellos vinieron al templo, no les di importancia, a mí nunca me interesaron las plegarias de los humanos, siempre pensé que ellos querían que los Dioses resolvieran sus problemas, y nunca podían hacer nada por ellos mismos, después de un tiempo, me enteré por medio de el sacerdote y su hijo que aquella pareja había fallecido, todo el pueblo comenzó a dejar de visitar el templo, siendo que antes de ese accidente, todos iban a pedirme algo, después de ese trágico momento, me comenzaron a maldecir, y a levantar falsos en mi nombre, pero eso no me importó, después de todo, así son los humanos, son seres que culpan a los demás por sus fracasos o problemas, una muerte más o menos, eso no importaba, o al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer, pues en el fondo... aunque no lo aceptará me culpaba, ellos vinieron a mí, y yo nunca hice nada por ellos, pensando en que cada quien tiene que hacerse cargo de sus problemas, de su vida, de su todo, no obstante, me dí cuenta, que hasta un dios, como yo, necesita de otros, necesita de la ayuda de los demás, pues en estos momentos, yo... – voltea a verla a ella – yo te necesito, necesito a un humano, a un mortal, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero no creo encontrar a una persona como tú en todo este vasto mundo, así que por favor, ayúdame y perdoname... – el joven de ojos esmeralda dijo eso mientras se arrodillaba ante la joven ojivioleta, el viento suave recorría los rostros de cada uno de ellos, mientras el suave sonido del movimiento de las hojas de los árboles era su única compañía, y el atardecer oscurecía levemente el bosque, bajo ese escenario, aconteció aquella escena, aquel momento en donde el corazón de el se sincero consigo mismo y con aquella mujer frente a él.

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, si les gusto dejen un review por favor ^^

Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc ^_^

*besos y abrazos* trataré de actualizar rápido

Ja ne!!


	6. El contrato

Konnichiwa!!! espero les guste este capítulo también :)

kaname: Sip, lo siento u.u trataré de ya no tardarme tanto, aprovecharé mis vacaciones, espero te guste este capitulo :)

Loreley-kun: Gracias, este capitulo está un poco más largo, espero no este muy corto

Airi-Hyuga: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado esta pareja, y de verdad intentaré escribir más largos los capítulos ^-^

SinoviVaatell: Sip, se me hizo tierna esa parte en donde le dice que la necesita, por eso la escribí, gracias ^-^

byakushi: Tienes razón, la verdad a mi también se me hizo raro, pero pensé 'si no lo escribo ahorita que está con todos esos sentimientos, ya no tendré la oportunidad' y así me quedo esa parte :D

Tsuki-senpai: Gracias, voy a corregir mis faltas ortográficas, espero te guste este capitulo, ya sabes, que el fic te lo dedicó, eres la primer persona que me recibió en este fandom y te lo agradezco ^-^

* * *

Ese instante parecía melancólico pero mágico, ella no podía creer que aquella persona la cual emanaba orgullo y seguridad, de repente se mostrara así frente a ella, pero no dudaba de las palabras de él, eso que le había contado, ella lo creía, pues la voz del joven había sido franca y sincera.

En el fondo de su corazón, Rukia sintió algo de enojo, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza por la confesión que aquel Dios Dragón le había hecho, pero no sentía odio hacia aquella persona, pues como él lo había dicho, el no había hecho nada, ni bueno, ni malo, no salvó a sus padres pero tampoco los asesino, el enojo que ella sentía no era para con él, era para con las personas que lo estigmatizaron como un ser maldito, y la tristeza era por que las palabras de él acerca de los humanos no estaban muy equivocadas, pues varias veces los seres humanos culpaban a otros por sus errores, así como el había dicho, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien, pues hubo una temporada en la que ella llegó a culpar a ese Dios Dragón, eso sucedió cuando ella se entero de que era adoptada y no era la verdadera hija de los Urahara, pero eso ahora ya no importaba, pues sus padres adoptivos la querían, y le habían contado de sus verdaderos padres, además de decirle que nadie era culpable, ni ella por sobrevivir, ni sus padres por dejarla sólo aún cuando ella era una niña, ni siquiera dios era culpable, todo sucedía por algo, y a eso se le llamaba destino.

Mientras esos segundos pasaban como si fueran una eternidad, mientras Hitsugaya se levantaba lentamente de haber estado de rodillas pidiéndole perdón y ayuda al mismo tiempo, en ese momento la voz de Rukia sonó en el bosque, una voz firme, pero suave al mismo tiempo.

― Entiendo, te ayudaré ― decía mientras lo veía, buscando su mirada.

― Hm... ― fue el sonido emitido por Hitsugaya mientras evitaba el mirar de Rukia, hasta que algo que dijo ella, lo hizo voltear a mirarle.

― Y en lo de perdonarte, en eso yo…

― Entiendo… sé que no es posible

― Te equivocas, ni siquiera dejas que termine de hablar ― Mientras lo veía con un poco de enfado y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, después de apaciguar su tono molesto de la frase anterior, con amabilidad dijo.

― Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada, ya te lo dije, tu no tienes la culpa, así que ya no pienses en eso, eres tu el que debe de perdonarse y perdonar a los demás, pues para mi tu no eres culpable, bueno… lo fuiste en un momento de mi vida, pero eso fue hace años ― con esas palabras y esos ojos llenos de luz, Hitsugaya Toushiro únicamente soltó un pequeño suspiro, y con una leve, casi invisible sonrisa le agradeció, para posteriormente volver a su ser habitual.

― Bien, te explicaré qué es lo que debes de hacer, primero debemos de recobrar la estatua de dragón que está en el templo.

― ¿Para qué?

― Esa estatua tiene algunos de mis poderes, eso es lo más que te puedo decir por el momento ― La miraba fijamente.

― Entiendo, entonces vamos ― ella lo tomo de la mano, para posteriormente dirigirse a través del bosque hasta llegar al templo, para así ingresar. Cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada principal del templo de los Kurosaki.

― ¿Hay alguien? ― gritaba Rukia desde la entrada.

― Kurosaki Isshin, un placer ― decía el hombre de cabello oscuro con alegría mientras veía a los dos jóvenes ― ¿Qué se les ofrece?

― Venimos por la estatua del Dios Dragón ― me gustaría que me la entregara por favor ―dijo Rukia con un tono de amabilidad fingido.

'¿Quién es esta y qué le paso a la persona que había conocido?' pensó Hitsugaya al ver el repentino comportamiento de Rukia.

― ¡Oh! Ya veo, pero no se las puedo dar así… ― sin embargo el hombre no pudo terminar lo que decía, pues desde la entrada del templo, logró observar que desde el gran portón de donde se llega después de subir las escaleras, se veía la figura de alguien ― ¡Oh, Ichigo, ya llegaste!! ¡¡a tu papá le alegra verte!! ― El joven de ojos ámbar y cabellos naranja quien iba caminando con la mirada fija en el piso, levanto su mirar para contestarle a su padre algo, pero se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a su nueva compañera de clases, Kuchiki Rukia hablando con su padre, pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando vio que ella se dirigía hacia un joven de ojos esmeralda, cabellos blancos, casi peliplateado y de ropas negras, eso fue un gran shock para el joven Kurosaki, así que ignorando a su padre, interrumpió la conversación de aquellos jóvenes.

― Me dijiste que la pidiera

― Pero no me dejaste explicarte, nada más tomaste mi mano y me trajiste hasta aquí

― Bueno, ¿ahora que …

― ¡Oye!, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Ah, Kurosaki―kun, que alegría verte de nuevo, ¿vives aquí? ―decía ella con tono fingido, mientras Hitsugaya veía con cierto recelo aquella escena, '_¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué ella está nerviosa y con ese tono tan extraño? ¿de dónde lo conoce?, no sé porque, pero eso me molesta un poco'_ pensaba Hitsugaya mientras veía gélidamente a Ichigo.

― Mm, si, ¿y… quién es él? ― preguntaba mientras veía a Hitsugaya como si estuviera examinándolo.

― ¡Ah!, él es Hitsugaya Toushiro ― Ichigo la miro con cierto desapruebo ante lo que había dicho, además de tener el seño fruncido.

― No me refiero a eso, quiero decir ¿de dónde lo conoces y por qué están juntos? ― Rukia lo veía con confusión, pero se le hizo algo natural, pues eran compañeros nuevos, entonces estaba claro que el chico del templo tuviera curiosidad por saber que hacía una de sus compañeras de clase, mientras a Toushiro le molestó un poco la curiosidad del joven.

― Él es mi primo, viene desde muy lejos para acompañarme y se quedará a vivir conmigo ― el ojiesmeralda abrió un poco sus ojos en sorpresa pero emitió un aire de superioridad al ver la cara desorientada de aquel joven de cabello anaranjado. Al notar Kurosaki Isshin la atmosfera tensa que se estaba formando, interrumpió.

― Como les decía, tenemos indicaciones, pasen dentro del templo por favor, ahí hablaremos más cómodamente.

Los tres jóvenes se adentraron al lugar donde se encontraba la estatua de dragón, se sentaron en el tatami, alrededor de una pequeña mesa ubicada en esa habitación, los dos Kurosaki de un lado, y los otros dos jóvenes de otro. Kurosaki Isshin había sacado un documento amarillo y algo maltratado por el tiempo, cuando termino de leerlo, se los acerco a los jóvenes, Rukia volteo a ver a Toushiro con una mirada cuestionante, pero después recordó que ella había sido la que no le había permitido explicar todo, así que volteo a ver aquel documento por unos instantes, con la mirada clavada en el, como si estuviera meditando lo que debería de hacer para obtener aquella estatua, mientras eso pasaba Ichigo veía detenidamente al joven al lado de Rukia, e Isshin, él tan sólo se divertía de ver lo molestó que se encontraba su hijo, además de que le interesaban aquellos dos jóvenes, pues la verdad el no creía que alguien estuviera ahí por aquella estatua, es verdad que seguía el legado de sus ancestros, pero no se hubiera imaginado que de verdad se cumpliría lo que decía aquella nota dejada hace doscientos años.

― Discúlpenos un momento por favor ― fue lo que dijo aquella joven de ojos violetas y cabellos negros, pero en esa ocasión, su mirar, su hablar era serio, no era fingido como el de antes, cosa que dejo a los Kurosaki algo confundidos. Ella se levanto, miro a Hitsugaya, salió de la habitación y él ojiverde detrás de ella, una vez afuera del templo a unos metros de distancia de aquella habitación.

― ¿Y? ¿Cómo obtengo ese sello?

― Mm…, tenemos que hacer un contrato, pero la verdad no quería hacerlo contigo

― ¿Por qué? Primero pides mi ayuda y luego me dices que no quieres hacer un contrato conmigo ― Él la veía con pesar en su mirar, para luego decirle.

― Si haces un contrato conmigo, lo más probable es que mueras… yo tan sólo quiero la estatua, así renunciaré a mi candidatura de sucesión, y no pasará nada, pero si hago el contrato con alguien, tendrás que representarme, y no quiero eso ― Rukia meditó por varios minutos lo que aquel ser le había dicho, la verdad ella no entendía muy bien de qué estaba hablando, pero sabía que él no era una mala persona, y sin importar que tipo de sucesión sea, ella había prometido ayudarle, sin importar si su vida corría peligro, lo único que ella lamentaba era que si ella dejaba este mundo, nunca sabría si su hermano estaba con vida, ni tampoco lo podría encontrar, pero eso ya no importaba, después de todo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que su hermano siguiera con vida, pues ni siquiera los Urahara lo habían podido encontrar.

― No tengo nada que perder, ni a nadie, bueno… tal vez, pero… no tengo familia, así que ceo que soy un buen prospecto para que haga un contrato contigo, ¿no crees? ― lo primero lo dijo con tristeza, no obstante al terminar una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, y si mirada estaba llena de decisión, para sí terminar su frase ― sin embargo…

― ¿Sin embargo, qué? ―pregunto Hitsugaya quién sentía que su corazón latía rápida y violentamente al ver la hermosa sonrisa de aquella joven, pero se mantuvo con su gélido comportamiento.

― Aunque no lo digas, estoy segura de que no te gustaría que tu representante muriera, así que me esforzaré por sobrevivir

― ¿Qué…? Estás equivocada, yo no… ― decía mientras bajaba lentamente su mirar

― Jeje, eres más amable de lo que crees ― dijo finalmente ella con una gran sonrisa, no obstante en esta ocasión esa sonrisa no sólo era contemplada por el joven dios, sino también por el joven de cabellos naranjas, quien desde hace unos instantes había abierto un poco la puerta corrediza que se ubicaba en aquella habitación, diciéndole a su padre "ya se tardaron, voy a ver", así que abrió aquella puerta que se dirigía hacia el patio del templo y lo que contemplo no le gusto, pues veía a aquella joven sonriéndole plenamente a ese chico de ojos verdes, pero a pesar de so, no retiro su mirar de aquella escena, pues se mantuvo viéndolos hasta que observo algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

― Está bien, te diré cómo hacer el contrato ―dijo Hitsugaya con seriedad.

― Bien, ¿qué hago?

― Bueno… ― él alejo su mirar de ella, luego de dio la espalda y finalmente con toda la pena de vergüenza del mundo dijo― no lo sé bien, pues es la primera vez que hago uno, así que no tengo idea de qué decir o hacer, lo siento.

― ¡¿Ehhh?! Pero creí… ― Hitsugaya volteo a verla, pues anteriormente le había dado la espalda, para que así la joven no viera su rostro de total humillación por no saber cómo hacer un contrato; y una vez frente a ella le dijo.

― Pues no sé, pero me dijeron que es algo que hacen los adultos, pues uno ya es maduro, y tienes que jurar lealtad hacia la persona que proteges.

― Mmm… ya veo, ¿algo que hacen los adultos y un juramento de lealtad?, bueno estoy segura de que no es algo como un matrimonio, eso no sería conveniente, y eso no es posible, pues un mortal no se puede emparejar con un dios, bueno, eso creo, mmm…

― ¿Qué tanto estás murmurando? ― decía él algo molesto, pues era la forma de esconder su pena y vergüenza, aunque parecía que ella lo estaba ignorando por estar pensando.

― ¡Lo tengo! ― se escucho mientras ella se veía algo animada, pareciera que había descubierto algo indescifrable.

― ¿Qué tienes, no grites? ― decía Hitsugaya Toushiro, pues no soportaba la idea de que una persona más joven que él, descifrará algo que él Dios Dragón no había podido.

― Ya sé cómo hacer el contrato ― Hitsugaya la miro cuestionante ― bueno, me imagino cómo, tu no hagas nada, déjamelo a mi, esto lo vi en una película de un príncipe y una princesa, ambos eran interpretados por una animación de lindos conejos ― ella no le presto atención a la mirada confundida de Hitsugaya, ni a la mirada ajena que se posaba sobre ellos, tan sólo había recordado aquella película de caricaturas de conejos, así que una vez que ella se había colocado enfrente de Hitsugaya, lentamente se acerco a él, aproximándose a su rostro cada instante, poniendo nervioso al ojiesmeralda, pero aún así él no se aparto, pues tenía curiosidad sobre lo que aquella chica estaba haciendo. Una vez que sus rostros estuvieron cerca, ella presiono sus labios con los de él, los ojos de Rukia estaban cerrados, y los de Hitsugaya al principio abiertos, pero segundos después, cuando él se relajo, también cerró sus ojos, aquella presión de sus labios fue un beso, pero no era apasionado ni de amantes, era un beso casto, así cómo Rukia lo había visto en aquella película, después de unos instantes ella se alejo un poco, se inclino hasta que una de sus rodillas toco el suelo, la pose de Rukia era como si la de un caballero que jura lealtad ante su princesa se tratará, Hitsugaya había abierto sus ojos, y ahora la veía ahí, en esa pose caballeresca, mientras ella le decía unas palabras al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano.

― Yo… Kuchiki Rukia, juro lealtad a mi señor, nunca le traicionaré ni le mentiré, en este momento, aquí y ahora juro que lucharé por usted, le dedicaré mi cuerpo, alma, mente y corazón en las batallas que se avecinen, y le seré leal en todo momento tratando así de llevarlo a la victoria, por ese único motivo, yo, Kuchiki Rukia hago este juramento ante mi señor, Hitsugaya Toushiro de servirle hasta el final de mis días o hasta que consiga su victoria.

* * *

Gracias por leer el capitulo, review por favor ^-^

Ja ne!!


	7. El regreso del sello

Konnichiwa!! Espero se la hayan pasado genial en navidad, la verdad me hubiera gustado actualizar antes pero no pude, Gomen!! , así que como compensación trate de hacer el capítulo más largo, supongo que será el más largo de todos ^-^

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de TK ^_^

Kuro Shihouin: Gracias, a mi también me gusto esa escena -

Airi-Hyuga: Gracias, el beso…jeje, la verdad lo iba a poner apasionado pero lo deje en casto.

Sabrina-chan: Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capitulo también ^-^

Loreley-kun: Gracias ^_^ que bueno que te gustó el capítulo :D

SinoviVaatell: Si, Shiro-kun es bien lindo ^_^ Gracias :D

byakushi: Gracias, a mi también me encanta ver a Ichigo celoso XD

kaname: Muchas Gracias :D (si festejo la navidad ^-^) me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias de nuevo.

* * *

Después de realizar el juramento, los ojos de aquella persona que observaba a esos dos jóvenes irradiaban furia y celos, mostrando así un brillo de amargura; mientras que los dos jóvenes se veían fijamente, esperando a que sucediera algo que les indicará que su contrato efectivamente se había establecido, pero nada sucedió.

- Mmm, no pasa nada ¿así debería de ser? – preguntó Rukia un tanto desconcertada.

- No… ¿tienes un sello… o alguna imagen de dragón en relieve como la que estaba estampada en aquella nota? – cuestionaba el ojiesmeralda a la morena con una ceja levantada.

- No, nada…

- Hmp, hagámoslo de nuevo, tal vez nos falto una palabra o… ¿algo?

- … esta bien, ¿qué… hago?

- No lo sé, tal vez fue la cosa que hiciste lo que falló

- ¿Qué? ¿el beso?

- Ah… así se llama, si eso, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo

- ¡¡No!! – grito mientras sus mejillas eran cubiertas de color carmín.

- ¿eh? ¿por qué no? – preguntaba confundido el ojiesmeralda.

- Mmm, bueno… eso… como lo digo – él la seguía viendo confundido e interrogativamente – bueno… un beso es algo que los novios o amantes hacen, y bueno… nosotros no lo somos, hace un momento me deje llevar por la situación, al recordar esa película, pero… yo… es que…

- ¡Ah! – exasperado- dilo claramente –demando.

- ¡Ese era mi primer beso! – le gritaba Rukia mientras lo veía sonrojada pero fijamente, reflejando un rostro lleno de vergüenza.

-Ah… lo siento

- ¿eh? – '¿lo siente? Bueno… no es que me moleste o me importe que no le guste y que un beso no signifique nada, pero se disculpa, eso no me agrada, ¿acaso no le gusto besarme?, ¡¡Ah!!, que rayos… no debería de pensar en eso, que tonta, este no es momento para divagar en estás cosas, no es como si me importara esta persona frente a mi en un sentido romantico' pensaba Rukia.

- Bueno, no sabía que fuera algo tan importante, discúlpame, pensé que era algo común.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿acaso en tu mundo no hacen eso? – '¿Qué demonios? Yo aquí bien preocupada, y a él ni le importa.

- No lo sé, nunca he indagado en cosas superficiales y no me interesan, pero…

- Olvídalo, pensemos en otra cosa – decía Rukia con un poco de enfado, mientras su mirada se perdía en el bosque

- No

- ¿Qu…mhp? – ella no pudo terminar, pues ahora el joven de cabellos plateados había aprisionado la boca de ella con la suya, profundizando el beso, él introdujo lentamente su lengua en la boca de ella, al principio la joven quería resistirse, pero simplemente no pudo, pues aquella sensación no le desagradaba, al contrario era placentera, ambos jugueteaban con sus lenguas, primero torpemente para dar paso a un beso sumamente apasionado, pero lamentablemente la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-Ah... –fue el único sonido que emitieron los finos labios de la joven mientras miraba con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos a Hitsugaya y sus manos apretaban fuertemente la ropa que cubria el pecho del joven, para después bajar su mirada, acto que al ojiesmeralda le causo una leve sonrisa.

-Es mejor no desistir ni olvidar, es verdad que pensaba que era superficial, pero… - él acerco sus labios al oído de ella y le susurro – mi opinión a cambiado, es algo realmente placentero… - termino por decir en un tono seductor. Lo anteriormente acontecido causo furia en el pelinaranja, y estaba a punto de abrir totalmente la puerta e interrumpir a esos dos jóvenes, pero una escena que vio lo dejo congelado del asombro.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Hitsugaya se alejo un poco de ella, contemplo los ojos violetas de la joven por unos instantes, acaricio su cabello para posteriormente deslizarlo entre sus dedos y después habló.

- Júrame que siempre estarás a mi lado, serás mi representante, me llevarás a la victoria, nunca me traicionaras, pero sobretodo… - él la veía fijamente, aun con un mechón de cabello en sus manos y observando el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella –no morirás –dijo finalmente mientras el mechón de cabellos de la joven se deslizaba suavemente entre sus dedos hasta que dejaron aquel tacto masculino.

- Lo juro – ella lo miraba fijamente, era claro que no podía esconder ese color carmín en sus mejillas, así que opto por olvidar esos sentimientos que la invadían en ese momento y únicamente centrarse en su juramento.

- Que así sea – con esas palabras, una luz azul metálica cubrió los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, tan sólo duro unos minutos, pero después fue disminuyendo lentamente… hasta desaparecer, esa fue la escena que impidió que el joven de cabellos naranjas interrumpiera que aquellos dos estuvieran juntos, y también fue el instante en que las manecillas del reloj del destino comenzaron a girar, dando pie a la batalla que se avecinaba, pues ese joven de ojos ámbar que observaba aquella escena con celos, no era alguien de corazón perverso, pero en ese momento en que vio a Hitsugaya Toushiro y a Kuchiki Rukia en tan intimo trato, se percato de que él la quería, no como compañera, sino como mujer.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Minutos más tarde, ya en la habitación en donde se encontraba el dueño del templo y la estatua de dragón.

- Bien, esta es la prueba de que somos los únicos en reclamar esa estatua, aquí esta el sello – decía la morena mientras se quitaba cuidadosamente una hermosa, frágil y grácil pulsera, era de un material semejante al cristal, fino; pero al mismo tiempo recordaba el hielo, pues era transparente pero con finos toques de luz azules, hasta el más mínimo rayo de luz hacia lucir la belleza de aquella pulsera, se veía frágil, a punto de romperse pero era dura y firme. Era una pulsera formada de dos pequeños dragones que se encontraban uno frente al otro mientras enrollaban sus colas, y de ella colgaba una delicada figura de un pequeño dragón del mismo material.

- Mmm, ciertamente es la misma figura – comentaba Kurosaki Isshin mientras observaba la pulsera que ahora estaba en sus manos, para posteriormente decir – ahora lo único que falta es que estampe esta figura de dragón que cuelga de la pulsera en un papel y si deja la misma marca, entonces les entregaré la estatua – Y eso fue lo que hizo, mientras el ojiámbar veía con recelo al peliplateado, el monje del templo dirigía lentamente la figura del dragón que estaba en la pulsera hacia un trozo de papel, acto que tenso a la joven que tenía la intención de recuperar aquella estatua, pues … ¿cómo era posible que un accesorio de una pulsera dejara una marca si este no era sumergido en tinta? Pensaba la joven, mientras que el ojiesmeralda no presentaba tensión ni preocupación alguna; así fue como finalmente en aquel trozo de papel quedo plasmada la figura de un pequeño dragón, acto seguido, la joven soltó un suspiro, y así fue como a ambos se les entrego la estatuilla de dragón azulado.

* * *

Reviews, por favor

*besos*


	8. El nuevo contrato

Konnichiwa!!!! :D ¿cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal se la pasaron las fiestas pasadas?, espero que genial ;D Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste ^_^

*Saludos y besos de Año Nuevo* Yeah 2010, espero que este año sea uno de los mejores y que les vaya super bien, mis más sinceros deseos de año nuevo (jeje, creo que me pase en las felicitaciones n///n , pero estoy contenta de recibir sus reviews, me alegran cada vez que los leo, ¡¡¡Muchas Gracias!! ^-^)

~~~~~*~~~~~

jessy moon 15: Gracias :D me alegra que te este gustando la historia

DTBlackheart: _ Gracias, aquí esta la continuación, la escribí lo más pronto que pude ^-^

Airi-Hyuga: Sip, me anime a hacer la escena del beso, que bueno que te gusto. A mi también me encanta un Ichigo celoso XD

SinoviVaatell: Muchas gracias ^_^ me alegra mucho que pienses que es una buena historia, gracias :D

Kuro Shihouin: jeje, a mi también me gusto esa parte, aunque al principio no sabía si ponerla o no, pero al final me anime ^-^

kaname: Me alegra que te este gustando, también te deseo un muy buen año 2010 *abrazos* ^_^

byakushi: Gracias ^^ esa parte de Hitsugaya fue graciosa, aunque pienso que linda, espero sacar más de eso que el ignora XD

Sabrina-chan: Si, ese beso me gusto también, muchas gracias :D

Yue Motou: Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia n///n *saludos*

Loreley-kun: Que bueno que te gusto, y gracias por las felicitaciones, espero te la hayas pasado genial en año nuevo ^^

* * *

Aquel día había sido algo innovador, curioso y extraordinario para la joven Kuchiki Rukia, mientras que para Hitsugaya Toushiro había sido no sólo el día de su cumpleaños sino el día en el que encontró a su persona destinada, pero no destinada en un sentido romántico ni amoroso, sino que ella era la persona que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para que él triunfara en la sucesión del trono del mundo de los espíritus, eso le causaba cierto conflicto al ojiesmeralda, pues él no tenía la intención de pelear, su objetivo era renunciar antes de que la batalla comenzará, sin embargo al obtener un representante no podía tirarlo todo por la borda, ahora él tenía una nueva meta, algo que lo impulsaba a querer ganar, a no renunciar, y eso era que la joven que acababa de conocer ese día no muriera.

Ese sentimiento de no querer dejarla morir, no era por que sintiera culpa de que sus padres fueran los que murieron en aquel accidente, la razón se debía a que él: Hitsugaya Toushiro había despertado un interés en la joven, aunque aún no estaba seguro de que clase de interés o atracción era la que ella le causaba, pues él nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo ni tampoco había sentido la necesidad de estar con alguien, su única compañía hasta ahora había sido su dulce y gentil abuela, a la cuál él quería mucho, pues era como una madre, pero lo que estaba a punto de despertar esa joven de ojos violáceos era algo que él no sabía ni esperaba conocer en su travesía al mundo terrenal.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Mientras tanto en otro lugar a altas horas de la noche de ese mismo día, se podía percibir en las lejanías de uno de los bosques que rodeaba la ciudad de Karakura las sombras de dos personas, una de ellas tenía en sus manos un trozo brillante y largo, mientras que en las manos del otro se veía el brillo del metal de una espada que portaba y había desenvainado, ambos seres se acercaban con precaución y sigilo, mientras que parecía estudiaban cada uno de sus movimientos, para finalmente realizar un ataque. Así fue como se escucho el sonido de metales chocando varias veces, a la vez que en la oscuridad de aquel bosque se veían únicamente los destellos de aquellas armas.

― Bien, haz progresado bastante, no esperaba que en tan sólo un mes mejorarás tanto ― decía un hombre de cabellos blancos y largos, envainando nuevamente su espada.

― Hm… esto no es nada, no para alguien como yo, después de todo provengo de una familia de cazadores de espíritus malignos, lo único difícil fue remoldear el arma que uso ― dijo un joven de mirada segura, llena de orgullo, y cabellos negros con cierta arrogancia. El hombre de blancos cabellos tan sólo sonrió amablemente y contesto.

― Supongo que en cierto sentido tienes razón, pero no te confíes, sabes que esto es un asunto de vida o muerte, por cierto…

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué paso con esa joven que acaba de llegar al pueblo, la que te dije que vigilaras por las vibras de poder espiritual que emana?

― Ah… El día de hoy se presento en la escuela, su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, y ciertamente emana cierta cantidad de poder espiritual, sin embargo parece que no sabe que lo posee, el que me preocupa es Kurosaki, el tiene bastante poder, puede ser alguien difícil de derrotar si es que hace un contrato con alguien.

― Mmm… por eso no te preocupes, la persona con la que va a hacer el contrato va en camino a su templo, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y confiar en que este de nuestro lado.

― Esta bien, ¿puedo retirarme?, aún tengo varias cosas que hacer, además hace una media hora sentí que el poder espiritual de Kuchiki-san incremento considerablemente, pero sólo fue un instante, voy a ir a su casa.

― Tienes razón, espero que ella tampoco haya realizado un contrato con alguien como Aizen.

Con esas últimas palabras de parte de los labios de Ukitake Jushiro, el joven de cabellos negros se marcho, su silueta se perdió entre los árboles, para dar paso así a su visita en la casa de Kuchiki Rukia.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo que lo anterior acontecía, para ser exactos, en el patio trasero del templo de los Kurosaki, a las 10: 00 de la noche.

―Demonios, no puedo creer que los vi besándose, no se supone que son primos, aunque viéndolos bien, no se parecen, pero… ¡ah! como empiezo a odiar a ese mocoso de cabellos de anciano.

― Jajaja, "mocoso de cabellos de anciano" si Toushiro te escuchará, definitivamente te convertiría en estatua de hielo, eres gracioso ― se escucho una voz amigable, mientras de las sombras salía un hombre maduro, traía puesta una camisa rosa, unos pantalones de vestir negros, y el saco lo portaba en su brazo, mientras se acercaba al joven.

― ¿Qui- Quién eres? ― preguntó dubitativamente el joven.

― Mmm… ¿te lo digo? Usualmente se lo diría únicamente a mujeres hermosas, pero el día de hoy haré una excepción

― ¡¿Ah?! ― mientras ambas cejas se acercaban, frunciendo el seño, y poniendo una expresión de confusión y molestia ― No tengo tiempo para tratar con viejos pervertidos, largo.

― ¡No soy ningún pervertido! ― aclaro alarmante mete el hombre― y no soy tan viejo, bueno, tengo un par de cientos de años, pero no soy viejo, ¿será la barba? ― se preguntaba para sí mismo ― cof, cof, bueno, a lo que vine ― repentinamente aquel hombre se mostro serio, y mirando fijamente a un joven de ojos ámbar y pelinaranja dijo ― se mi representante.

― ¿De que rayos hablas? No te entiendo, ¿de verdad no eres un pervertido acosador?

― No ―dijo molesto― anda deja te explico, apuesto a que te causa curiosidad el saber porque la joven de cabello negro que acaba de salir del templo iba junto a un joven moreno de ojos esmeralda, ¿no te interesa saber? ¿no quieres saber la causa que los une? ¿ no te interesa saber por qué querían esa estatua? ¿tal vez esa chica corra peligro? O…

― Ok, Ok, ya entendí, ahora dime todo lo que sepas ― demando con curiosidad y molestía el ojiámbar.

― No ― replico seca y seriamente el hombre de cabellos largos y cafés.

― ¡¿Qué rayos?!, primero dices que me vas a contar y luego ¿no?

― Jaja, espera, no te alarmes ni molestes, antes de contarte necesito que me prometas que serás mi representante ― decía el hombre alegremente para pasar a un aspecto de seriedad casi lúgubre ― pero te advierto algo, podrías morir ― Esas últimas palabras hicieron dudar al pelinaranja, no obstante decidió que su curiosidad era mayor a cualquier amenaza de muerte, además quería saber el motivo por el cual el hombre frente a él sabía tanto de aquellos dos jóvenes que acaban de partir momentos atrás.

― Esta bien, Entiendo y acepto.

― Que bien, me alegra escuchar eso, ahora primero haremos un juramento, después te cuento todo ― '¿_Juramento?, ahora que recuerdo… ¿acaso no fue lo que Rukia y ese chico estaban diciendo antes de besarse? ¿tengo que besar a este sujeto? ¡Agh…!, espero que no sea eso, pero… bueno, ya me había decidido._

― Entiendo, ¿cómo se hace ese _juramento_? ― pregunto el peelinaranja recalcando la última palabra, a lo que el castaño respondió con una sonrisa, como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de aquel joven, pues él había presenciado la forma en que el ojiesmeralda y la morena habían realizado su juramento.

― No es como el que viste ― ese comentario tenso al ojiámbar― bueno es algo semante, no importa como se haga, lo único que importa es el significado y la intención con que son dichas las palabras que marcarán tal acto de lealtad.

― Mmm… no entiendo muy bien, pero nada más dime lo que haga ― ante eso, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar en un tono firme y sereno.

― Juras que siempre estarás a mi lado como un soldado leal, serás mi representante, me guiarás a la victoria y que nunca me traicionarás, nunca te revelarás en contra de tu señor Kyoraku Shunsui ― el castaño veía fijamente a Kurosaki Ichigo, mientras desde una de las ventanas del templo, el padre de ese joven veía con tristeza y pesar el destino que acababa de aceptar su hijo.

― Lo juro ― fueron las palabras que sellaron ese pacto, ante ellos descendió una luz entre rosa y anaranjado, la cual los rodeo para posteriormente dejar algo en las manos del joven Kurosaki.

― Wow!! ¿qué es esto? ― decía mientras levantaba un objeto de metal, la forma de aquel objeto era la de un cráneo de color plata rodeado por varias rosas con espinas de color rosado y verde.

― Es el objeto que marca nuestro contrato, una vez se disuelva este objeto desaparecerá ― comentaba Kyoraku mientras observaba como el pelinaranja contemplaba el objeto con curiosidad.

― ¿Y cómo se cancela ese contrato?

― De tres formas; la primera: con la muerte de uno de los contratistas, la segunda: si se quiere romper el contrato se necesita que el Dios de todo el Seireitei, Yama-Jii lo cancele.

― ¿Yama-Jii?

― No interrumpas ― Ichigo únicamente asintió― la tercera: Ser el ganador de la batalla ― terminaba de explicar el castaño con un tono triunfante, mientras Ichigo rodaba los ojos.

― Bueno, ahora sí

― ¿Qué?

― Dime todo lo que sabes sobre ellos

― Mmm, no quiero, además es algo muy largo y me da flojera, me gustaría beber un poco de sake ahora que ya tengo representante, ¿vamos a beber algo?

― No

― Ah…, está bien, te lo diré, pero preferiría decirlo todo una vez que nos reunamos con Ukitake, pues sino lo hago así, tendré que explicárselo a él de nuevo, así que ven conmigo ― esa orden dejo perplejo al pelinaranja, pues aquel hombre se atrevía a mandarlo inmediatamente después de conocerlo, bueno había hecho contrato pero no era para que lo anduviera mandando, y menos a él, a Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿y quién era ese tal Ukitake? ¿por qué tenía que contarle a él?, bueno… eso ya no importaba, tan sólo haría lo que ese hombre le dijera y punto.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

10:15 pm

Se escuchaban los insistentes golpes que sonaban en la puerta de la residencia Kuchiki, un joven de cabellos negros llevaba tocando esa puerta de madera por vario rato, pues al parecer el timbre de aquella casa no servía; cuando el joven había decidido rendirse, giro sobre su propio eje, dando así media vuelta, levanto la mirada, pues la tenía fija en el piso ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; y al ver al frente lo que vio le asombro.

― Te dije que no hace falta que compres tanto, no como demasiado ― decía una voz masculina

― Lo sé, pero no todo lo voy a preparar hoy, además llevas demasiado tiempo sin comer, ¿qué tal si tienes un apetito enorme? ― ahora la voz que se escuchaba, era la de una joven, pero no era dulce y tímida, más bien era desafiante y llena de seguridad.

― ¿Ku-Kuchiki…-san? ― preguntaba el moreno

―¡Ah!, Ishida-kun, ¿qué haces por aquí? ― decía en tono alegre, tratando de ser lo más simpática y accesiblemente posible, aunque este cambio de voz y actitud ya no le sorprendió tanto a Hitsugaya como la primera vez, aunque aún lo hacía sentirse algo desorbitado y un tanto molesto al ver a ese joven frente a él, de un mirar lleno de orgullo.

― Pasaba a visitarte, te quería dar la bienvenida a la ciudad, y si se podía platicar contigo un rato acerca de la estatua que estabas buscando en la tarde, pero veo que ya es tarde… ― dijo Uryu mientras veía con detenimiento al acompañante de ella, lo veía como si lo estuviera examinando, pero al mismo tiempo con desafío; acto que no paso desapercibido para el joven Dragón, así que respondió ese mirar desafiante con una mirada gélida llena de superioridad.

― Hmm… veo que es como Ukitake-san dijo, aunque no esperaba ese aire de superioridad y orgullo

― ¿De qué hablas Ishida-kun? ¿Quién ese tal Ukitake-san?

― ¿Mm? ―ahora Uryu dirigía su mirar hacia Rukia ― Ah… eso no es nada, son únicamente ideas y comentarios míos, no les hagas caso.

― Esta bien, ¿quieres pasar?

― No, tengo que irme ― así fue como el ojiesmeralda se percato de que había encontrado al primer contrincante de Rukia, lo único que no entendía era el por qué ese tal Uryu no le había dicho nada, ni le había incitado a pelear, ¿acaso la razón era que aún faltaban días para el inicio de las batallas que se avecinan?, no lo sabía, pero si lo inquietaba.

― Hitsugaya, ¿qué sucede? Después de ver a Ishida cambio tu semblante ― comento preocupada.

― No es nada, pero tengo que confirmar algo, te prometo que te contaré todo después de que lo haga, espérame ¿si? ― las palabras de él eran frías y serenas, pero la mirada de él… esos ojos esmeralda reflejaban preocupación, incertidumbre y suplica, eran un ojos que suplicaban confianza, algo extraño para el gran dios dragón de hielo, pero en esta ocasión, su mirar le traicionaba.

― Ok, entiendo, ve con cuidado

―Gracias… ― Así fue como él partió y se perdió en las calles oscuras de aquella cuidad dejando con incertidumbre el corazón de aquella joven.

_No sé el motivo ni la razón, pero al verle partir, siento como si mi corazón se oprimiera, estoy consciente de que lo acabo de conocer, pero a pesar de que no sé nada de él, a excepción de lo que hoy me ha dicho, a pesar de eso, siento que su presencia me hace falta, me agrada estar a su lado, y aunque no lo acepte, ansió el momento en el que nuevamente me toque, se que eso no suena bien, que es algo que no debería de pensar así después de conocerle, pero eso que me hace sentir..., ese sentimiento de angustia, eso que siento que oprime mi corazón, acaso este anhelo de que no se aleje de mi lado, ¿acaso eso es un sentimiento que va más allá de la amistad?. No, eso no puede ser, en mi mundo esos sentimentalismos no existen, algo en mi alma y corazón me ha faltado desde la muerte de mis padres, __es verdad que Urahara―san y su esposa eran unos padres esplendidos y amorosos, y de verdad los quiero, pero aún así, siempre he sentido un hueco, un vacio que nunca ha podido ser llenado, pero al conocerlo, ese vacio en vez de saciarse pareciera que está aumentando, ¿qué es esto? ¿por qué no quiero que él se aleje? ¿por qué me preocupa quedarme sola? ¿que él me deje?; eso no debería de importarme pues desde que decidí independizarme de los Urahara, en ese momento fue el instante en que me dije a mi misma que no dependería de nadie, pues estaba sola, pero ahora que lo he conocido, no creo ser capaz de alejarme de él: de Hitsugaya Toushiro._

_

* * *

_

Nuevamente Gracias ^_^ *Besos y Abrazos*

Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente, Ja ne!!

Si pueden, y les gusto la historia o gustan hacer un comentario, reviews por favor :D


	9. Reunión

Konnichiwa!!! Primero que nada, una gran y sincera disculpa por no actualizar pronto, perdón U―U

De repente se me acabo la imaginación, lo siento T-T no pensé que me quedaría en blanco después de 8 capítulos, tenía la idea general, pero aún no estaba segura de cómo plasmar la idea en lo particular, de verdad lo siento U.U

Nuevamente una disculpa y agradeciéndoles la espera y su comprensión, sin más que agregar, a excepción del disclaimer y la respuesta de los reviews –en esta ocasión al final del capítulo-, gracias ^―^

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, pues son de TK, tan sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

Las calles estaban oscuras, un joven de cabello negro iba caminando hacía una de las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad de Karakura, necesitaba informar lo sucedido a su señor. Sin embargo primero tenía que deshacerse de aquel ser que lo seguía.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres? ― pregunto el moreno, mientras detenía su andar y posaba su mirada en aquella persona.

― Me llamo Hinamori, no hace falta que te diga más, vengo de parte de mi señor, para decirte que el lugar de la batalla contra el candidato de Aizen-sama será cerca del puente de la ciudad a las 03: 00 de la mañana, ven únicamente con tu representante.

― Mmm…, ¿así que tu eres mi contrincante? Esta bien, estaré ahí. ― afirmo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

― No, yo soy un sirviente de mi señor Aizen-sama, tu contrincante es otra persona.

Esas palabras sonaron como eco en la oscuridad, al tiempo en que la joven desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno.

― Tengo que informárselo a Ukitake

― Mhp… ¿no le agregas un honorifico a su nombre? ― se escucho a una voz decir.

― No…no hace falta ― dijo secamente ― ¿qué haces aquí, pensé que estarías con Kuchiki-san?

― Así es, pero antes tengo que ver a tu señor ― dijo aquella persona de ojos esmeralda y cabellos blancos.

― Sígueme…

~~~*~~~

Al mismo tiempo a una dirección semejante….

― ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Oye!! Te estoy hablando, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿ya casi llegamos? ― replicaba un pelinaranja.

― ¡Ah…! la juventud, que impaciente es, jaja

― No jodas, no hables así. Me arrastras a un contrato, pero no me dices nada, me siento como un tonto.

― …

― ¿Qué fue ese silencio? Por algún motivo no me gusto.

― Je…, bueno no importa, tú sígueme, casi llegamos.

~~~*~~~

Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que los cuatro hombres llegaron a su destino, cada quien en parejas, Uryu con Hitsugaya e Ichigo con Shunsui.

― Tadaima!!!! ― decía alegremente el hombre de camisa rosa.

― ¡Ah! ¿no te da pena gritar eso al abrir la puerta de la casa? ― preguntaba exaltado y avergonzado el joven de ojos ámbar.

― Mmm…¿no?

― ¡¡¡Ah!!!, por fin llegas, pensé que las cosas no habían salido bien, pero veo que no es así ― comentaba un hombre de cabellos blancos y tez blanca al ver que su amigo iba acompañado de su ahora representante. El hombre llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un saco.

El joven realizó una leve reverencia hacía esa persona, pues parecía diferente al primero que conoció, parecía más maduro.

'_¿Quién será esta persona?'_ se preguntaba.

― ¡Es un placer conocerte!, disculpa no saludarte antes, mi nombre es Ukitake Jushiro, puedes decirme Ukitake ― decía amablemente mientras extendía su mano; pero fue interrumpido por una voz seria y fría.

― Por eso es que tus subordinados te tratan con tanta confianza, y ni siquiera agregan un honorifico a tu nombre.

― ¡Oh!, pero que tenemos aquí, es nada más y nada menos que el joven genio, ¿cómo has estado? ― preguntaba con su tono característico Shunsui.

― Hmp

― Supongo que eso es un bien, ya se me hacia extraño que dijeras toda esa frase anterior, no eres muy expresivo, si sigues así las chicas te van a odiar.

― …

― Vamos, vamos, no seas así con Hitsugaya, no lo molestes. ― le dijo Ukitake, para después voltear a ver al joven de cabellos blancos y preguntar ― ¿cómo has estado? no hemos sabido de ti en estos 200 años. Estábamos preocupados.

― Tú estabas preocupado, yo sabía que el chico podría vivir en el mundo humano ese tiempo.

― Shunsui, será un genio, pero apenas está entrando en la adolescencia.

Mientras esa discusión acontecía, unos ojos ámbar veían con recelo a ese joven de cabello blanco. Al mismo tiempo el joven de ojos oscuros cerraba delicadamente la puerta principal, para posteriormente pasar a uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la entrada de la sala.

― Ukitake, dejen de estar ahí parados, tengo que contarte algo importante.

― Tienes razón, entonces… ¿pasamos a la sala, por favor?

Así fue como todos los presentes fueron y se sentaron, Uryu Ishida, se sentó en el sillón individual, era de un modelo elegante combinaba con los adornos dorados de la casa, pues por fuera era de un estilo oriental, pero por dentro parecía una hermosa mansión estilo europeo, con unos adornos elegantes de color oro, pintada de un color crema, casi blanco y los sillones eran negros, parecían de piel.

A Kurosaki Ichigo le toco sentarse con Kyoraku en el sillón para dos personas, y finalmente Hitsugaya con Ukitake en el sofá de tres personas.

Ukitake sirvió un poco de té antes de comenzar la conversación.

― Mmm… bien… esta atmosfera se siente extraña. ¿quién empieza? ― pregunto el hombre de cabellos blancos.

― Yo…, ¿qué rayos es un representante? ¿por qué tengo que serlo de un tipo como él? ― preguntaba el pelinaranja mientras señalaba a Shunsui ―y ¿por qué Rukia estaba besando a su primo?

Ante la última pregunta, los presentes mostraron una cara de asombro, a excepción de Kyoraku, quien se rio un poco, y de Hitsugaya que, a pesar de sorprenderse un poco mostro un rostro de molestia y frialdad.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver que Rukia-san bese a su primo en esta platica? ― pregunto confundido Ukitake.

― ¿Eh? ¿Ah?, si… mmm, según lo que oí estaba haciendo un contrato y su primo es ese mocoso de cabellos blancos, luego apareció este hombre raro con cara de pervertido y me dijo que si hacía un contrato con él, me explicaría todo, pero hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada.

― Ah, ya entendí. Me había sorprendido, pero me sorprende más saber que Hitsugaya haya besado a alguien. ― decía más para sí mismo que para los demás.

― Bien, Ishida le puedes explicar a Kuosaki-kun todo lo referente a la batalla, las reglas, su misión, cuando empiezan sus peleas y quienes son sus contrincantes. Necesito hablar con Hitsugaya.

― Ok

Así, ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación para ir al jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa. Una vez ahí, Ishida le explicó todo lo necesario que necesitaba saber el pelinaranja sobre la batalla de sucesión.

― Mmm… ya entiendo, ¿entonces tengo poder espiritual? ¿y las personas con poderes espirituales son las únicas que pueden hacer contrato? ― preguntaba el pelinaranja.

― No, cualquier persona puede despertar su poder espiritual después del contrato, es sólo que unos tienen más que otros, por eso se puede detectar incluso antes de seleccionar al representante.

― Ya veo… ¿y qué hay de Rukia? ¿qué pasa con ella?

― Kuchiki-san tiene un alto nivel de energía espiritual, pero parece que no lo sabe, seguramente esa energía se debe a sus antepasados. Aunque con la perdida de sus padres lo más seguro es que no lo sepa.

― ¿no tiene padres? ― pregunto preocupado y asombrado.

― Eso es confidencial, olvida eso. Mejor pregúntaselo a ella directamente.

― Che~, bueno… ¿entonces no vamos a pelear contra ella? ¿Nuestro objetivo es que el mocoso ese gane el trono?

― Si y no

―¡¡¿Ah?!!

― Si, pues es lo que desean los seres a los que servimos, y no , pues si él no quiere ser el sucesor, entonces nuestro principal objetivo será eliminar cualquier guerrero que venga en nombre de Aizen Sousuke, ese es el principal objetivo. No importa si Kyoraku-san, Ukitake o Hitsugaya-san son los que después gobiernan.

― Mmm…¿por qué no le agregas honorifico a tu "señor"?

― Eso no te interesa Kurosaki, pregunta otra cosa.

― Tsk, bien… ¿cómo manejos mis poderes?

― Eso pregúntaselo a Kyoraku-san.

― Bien, creo que no tengo más preguntas.

― Por fin, llevó aquí más de una hora y tu seguías preguntando cosas que ya te había dicho, vamos a dentro.

― Hm.

~~~*~~~

Al mismo tiempo en que esa charla entre representantes acontecía, los dioses hablaban en la sala.

― Entiendo, así que ese es el motivo por el cual querías esa estatua ― decía el moreno.

― Así es.

― Lo que no entiendo es… si tus poderes se iban a dividir entre la estatua y tu. ¿para qué dejaste esas condiciones? ― pregunto Kyoraku.

― Esa era la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido, haciendo que mi poder parezca débil. Además…

― ¿Qué?

― En aquel momento sentí que ninguno de esos clanes de samuráis eran los indicados.

― Supongo… yo también me sentí así ― comento el hombre de camisa rosa, y su compañero y amigo asintió la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

― Pero Hitsugaya, ¿qué eso de que besaste a una joven? ― pregunto el peliplateado.

― Eso…fue nuestro contrato, tan sólo eso.

― No hacia falta que la besaras, con sólo las palabras era suficiente. ¡Ah…! hubiera sido genial que yo hiciera un contrato con una hermosa joven, ¿Por qué no fui yo? ― se quejaba melodramáticamente Shunsui.

― Pasando a otros asuntos. ¿De verdad no quieres el trono? Creo que serías perfecto para ser el futuro rey, Shunsui también está de acuerdo.

― Gracias, pero…

― Piénsalo, ¿sabes que una determinación sin meta no sirve de nada? Podrías dirigir a esa joven a la muerte si sigues así.

― Entiendo. Lo pensaré. Ahora tengo que irme, le prometí llegar temprano a casa y explicarle todo detalladamente.

― ¡¡Uh…Uy!!, el joven dios le rinde cuentas a unahumana, nunca pensé ver eso.

― Shunsui te dije que no lo molestaras.

― Pero sólo es broma.

― Me marcho. Espero verlos únicamente en las batallas.

Así fue como el peliblanco se marcho de aquella residencia.

― ¿Ves? Ya se enfado, no lo sigas molestando

― Hai, hai…

En ese momento llego el pelinegro con un rostro de gran seriedad.

― Ukitake, tengo que hablar contigo.

El hombre en mención se levanto, fue con el joven hacia un rincón de la sala, ahí Uryu le comento todo lo acontecido y le dijo lo que aquella chica le mancionó. Finalmente Ukitake de cambiar de un semblante amable a uno serio a lo largo de la plática, volvió a su ser de siempre y con firmeza le dijo al joven.

― A partir de mañana tu entrenamiento será intensivo, parece ser que eres el primero en participar.

― Mh.

Por su parte Ichigo continuo preguntando varias cosas a Kyoraku, hasta que el aludido le dijo todo y así fue como el pelinaranja después de sentirse satisfecho con las respuestas se retiro a su hogar: el templo.

~~~*~~~

Minutos después de que el ojiesmeralda dejará aquella mansión, se dirigía hacia la casa de la joven que había conocido, aquellas palabras que le había dicho Ukitake.

_― Piénsalo, ¿sabes que una determinación sin meta no sirve de nada? Podrías dirigir a esa joven a la muerte si sigues así._

Al llegar a la pequeña casa de Kuchiki, el joven de cabellos blancos toco el timbre una y otra vez, pero todo era en vano. Nadie abría la puerta ni respondía, las luces estaban apagadas, parecía inhabitada. El joven se preocupo, así que rompió con su mano la ventana lateral izquierda de la casa y por ahí entro.

Estaba realmente preocupado, se podía notar en su rostro, gritaba el nombre de ella, pero nadie contestaba, finalmente al llegar a la cocina, observo unos platos rotos, unas frutas tiradas y una botella de agua abierta con el líquido derramado; eso incremento la angustia de ese joven dios. Finalmente en la nevera diviso una nota pegada que decía.

_La joven Kuchiki Rukia se encuentra bien, no la busques durante los próximos once días si te preocupas por su seguridad. _

Esas palabras escritas lo preocupaban más, _'¿qué no me preocupe? Veo la casa así, y me dicen ¡¡¿qué no me preocupe?!! Ella no está, y ¡¡¿no debo de preocuparme?!!_

Sin detenerse a pensar fríamente, el joven salió rápidamente de la casa y estaba a punto de dirigirse hacía la mansión que había dejado minutos atrás, pero volvió a leer la nota y decidió esperar esos días, pues si lo estaban vigilando, lo único que el podía hacer era esperar.

* * *

jessy moon 15: Gracias por decirme lo que piensas, eso me ayuda a mejorar, yo también me quede con la sensación de que me había ido algo rápido, creo que me emocione al escribir, espero que este capítulo sea mejor que el anterior :D

SinoviVaatell: Jeje, que bueno que te reíste :D, había pensado que mi sentido del humor no era muy bueno, pero me anime a escribir esa parte, me alegro que te haya gustado ―

Airi-Hyuga: Gracias, perdón por no actualizarlo pronto, de verdad ando atareada con la escuela U.U En cuanto a escribir más fics HitsuRuki, la verdad si me gustaría escribir mas fanfics de esta pareja, se me hace muy linda; pero no estaba segura de escribir otra U―U te agradezco que te guste la forma en la que escribo, de verdad gracias ^–^ me haces muy feliz al decir eso ^///^, me esforzaré por mejorar para hacer otra historia de esta linda pareja :D A lo mejor saco un one-shot de ellos o una historia corta, por el momento.

Kaname: Muchas gracias, disculpa por no actualizar rápido, me gustaría haberlo hecho, pero de verdad no pude U-U lo siento, espero te guste este capitulo :D

Yue Motou: Gracias (a ti y a tu inner), me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, mmm, en cuestión de Ulquiorra, me disculpo sinceramente, pero no puedo, la verdad es que pensé en ponerlos como candidatos, pero no lo hice, pues se me iba a complicar mucho la trama, y aún no me siento capaz de manejar más personajes de los que ya tenía previstos [al menos no en esta historia u―u], de verdad una disculpa U-U pero si te parece en otra historia que escriba de HitsuRuki trato de que salga tu hermano Ulquiorra, aún no la tengo planeada, pero espero hacer otro HitsuRuki más adelante; a lo mejor y hasta hago un cuadro amoroso entre Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Hitsugaya y Rukia ¿qué te parece?, por tu comprensión gracias ^―^

DTBlackheart: Te agradezco que te este gustando la historia, y una sincera disculpa por mi tardanza en actualizar, espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado :D Gracias.

Loreley-kun: Gracias; tienes razón, creo que si esta confuso, de verdad lo siento, me falto hacerlo más descriptivo, y otra disculpa por no actualizar antes u.u

Kuro Shihouin: Si, son parejas extrañas ¿verdad?, yo también me extrañe cuando estaba escogiendo quienes serían los representantes de cada Dios, y eso salió. Me alegra que te este gustando el fic, y discúlpame por no actualizar antes.

Byakushi: Gracias, jeje, si, yo también espero aprovechar a los personajes para complicar un poco las cosas, espero me salgan bien, gracias.

Sabrina-chan: Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia :D

Tsuki-senpai: Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del beso, y que descanses al ver que Ichigo no es el candidato de Aizen, además agradezco tus observaciones, no te preocupes ni deprimas, aunque no puedas explicarme mis defectos de escritura y mala ortografía, trataré de percatarme de ellos, gracias por decirme, y los que puedas, agradeceré si me los explicas ^―^

Katyralee: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado esta pareja, a mi me encanta, aunque también el IchiRuki, nuevamente gracias :D

BriseII: Gracias, me alegras mucho al decirme que te esta gustando la historia, espero que conforme avance la trama te siga gustando. En cuanto a Byakuya, te puedo decir que si va a salir, pero no adelanto nada, aunque creo que será en los capítulos finales U―U

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este capítulo, espero que no les haya aburrido, la verdad creo que este capítulo es necesario para lo que sigue.

Ya saben, acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc.

Reviews por favor ^_^


	10. Secuestro

**Capítulo 10 - Secuestro**

Konnichiwa!!! a pasado tiempo desde la última vez U-U me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero de verdad que no he podido, espero me comprendan, gracias :D

Por cierto, el nombre del capitulo no es muy alentador, pero por favor denle una oportunidad, la verdad es que no sabía como titularlo, lo siento T-T (Suki-chan se pone depre)

Gracias por los reviews, me animan un montón. Suki-chan hace reverencia y les agradece ;D

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, los personajes y la serie son propiedad de TK.

*******

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**SinoviVaatell:** Si paso bastante tiempo U-U Gomen!! espero te guste este capítulo :D

**byakushi:** Que bueno que mi falta de actualización evito que te perdieras de un capítulo (jeje n///n), y sip, en este capitulo espero decir quien secuestro a Rukia, o por lo menos dar pistas ;D

Por cierto, gracias por el chiste, me gusto, me reí un rato, hasta se lo conté a mi hermano :D

**kaname:** Gomen!!! no te quería dejar sin leer tanto, de verdad que no es que quiera tardarme, por eso trataré de no tardarme tanto en los próximos capítulos.

Gracias, eres bien linda (me hace feliz que extrañes esta historia) :D

**Kuro Shihouin:** Gracias :D si, alguien fue el malvado que la secuestro, pronto se verá quien fue, y a lo mejor no es tan malvado (jeje, ni yo me entiendo, pero espero poder explicarme en la historia), espero te agrade cómo se va a desenvolver lo que sigue ;D

**Loreley-kun:** Gracias ^-^ me animas a seguir :D

**Yue Motou de Cifer:** ¿de verdad te gusto la idea? que bien, espero con ansias ese fic de UlquiRuki con el HitsuRuki, de seguro te quedara genial :D . Y finalmente saque el otro capítulo ;D lamento la demora.

**Sabrina-chan:** Gracias :D . No, no he pensado en abandonar la historia, esta pareja me encanta, aunque por una u otra razón luego no actualizo como quisiera y me tardo T-T Que bueno que se te haga interesante, gracias ;D

**Minako:** Gomen!! me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, pero no pude, de verdad trataré de actualizar por lo menos una vez cada quince días y si puedo semanalmente.

**Tsuki-senpai:** Jeje, me alegro tu comentario, tus especulaciones me sirven de mucho y también tus preguntas; poco a poco espero desvelar el misterio. *abrazos* ;D Ja ne!! senpai

**Hotaru Imai:** Gracias por el review, y si, yo también espero que Hitsugaya comience a sentir algo, espero me salga bien, gracias :D Bye!!

* * *

_"La joven Kuchiki Rukia se encuentra bien,_

_no la busques durante los próximos once días si te preocupas por su seguridad"._

*******

El joven de ojos esmeralda detuvo su andar al tiempo en el que envolvía en su puño la pequeña nota de papel; sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra negra que le proporcionaban sus cabellos, él levanto levemente su rostro y cuando finalmente se mostro su mirada, se podía notar en ella la furia y preocupación por su representante.

El joven intento calmarse, un pequeño aire helado lo rodeo por un instante y posteriormente recobro su compostura; Hitsugaya decidió que la mejor opción sería esperar a que Rukia regresará, no tenía más opción que esa; si lo que decía la nota era cierto, entonces confiaría en el destino y esperaría el regreso de aquella joven, confiaría en ese ser o seres que la secuestraron, así que esperaría esos once días.

~~~*~~~

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela de Karakura

― ¿no se te hace raro que Rukia-chan no haya venido a su segundo día de clases? ― preguntaba un chico de cabellos cafés a su amigo Kurosaki.

― No lo sé, tal vez tuvo algo que hacer

― Probablemente algo le paso a Kuchiki-san ― comentaba un joven de cabello negro mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

― Ishida, ¿sabes dónde está? ― preguntó el ojiámbar mientras se apartaba de su amigo Keigo.

― No, pero desde ayer en la noche Ukitake y yo sentimos que su presencia desapareció repentinamente, así que suponemos que algo le paso, sin embargo… ― se quedo pensativo.

― ¡¿Qué?! Dilo rápido

― Hitsugaya-san nunca fue a vernos, así que no estamos seguros de que le haya pasado algo

― Hm, seguramente ese mocoso ni siquiera lo sabe o tal vez ni le importe.

― No lo creo, los dioses y sus representantes tienen un vínculo especial después de hacer un contrato, incluso llegan a confundir esos sentimientos con algo más allá de la amistad, pero eso es sólo al principio.

― Ajá… espera. ¿Rukia siente algo por el mocoso o al revés?

― Nada de eso, eso es sólo unas horas después de formular el contrato, posteriormente ese sentimiento desaparece.

― Ah…

En ese momento entra una profesora, todos se levantan, hacen una reverencia y ella comienza su clase dando un anuncio.

― Antes que nada, me gustaría decirles que la joven Kuchiki Rukia se ausentará por más de una semana a la escuela. Bien, entonces comencemos…

― Sensei…

― Dime Kurosaki-kun

― ¿Cuál es la razón? Ella se acaba de mudar así que debería de haber un motivo ¿no?

― Mmm, es bueno que se preocupen por su compañera; bien, al parecer Kuchiki-san tiene algunos asuntos familiares que atender, en la mañana vino un joven a decirnos que ella se iba a ausentar por asuntos personales de gran importancia, no sé más que eso.

― Ya veo…

― Sensei, ¿el joven tenía su cabello de color blanco?

― ¿eh?, no ¿por qué?

― Nada…

En el aula se escucharon varios murmullos, pero cesaron al comenzar la clase. Mientras dos jóvenes dentro del salón pensaban en su compañera de clase y compañera de destino al representar a un Dios, ¿acaso el enemigo ya había dado sus primeros pasos?

~~~*~~~

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en una de las montañas que rodea el pueblo de Karakura, en una mansión estilo feudal escondida en esa recóndita prominencia, en una habitación oscura cubierta por sellos y hechizos ―al igual que la vivienda― se escuchaba una voz serena y algo gruesa decir.

― Si no soportas eso, entonces morirás en una batalla real.

Unos ojos color violeta observaban esa silueta masculina en la oscuridad, y lo único que dijo fue un casi inaudible "si…", al tiempo en que salía otro hombre de la oscuridad y la atacaba con una espada.

~~~*~~~

Al termino de las clases, Ishida y Kurosaki fueron a casa de la joven Kuchiki, pero nadie respondió; ambos estaban a punto de partir, pero Ishida observo un pequeño destello proveniente del paso, se acerco y vio que la ventana estaba rota, así que se la mostro al ojiámbar, el cual entro por la misma, mientras el moreno le decía que eso era ilegal, allanamiento de morada, el aludido ni se inmuto.

Minutos después de buscar por toda la casa, y sin encontrar ninguna pista de la joven decidieron marcharse, pero en eso se escucho la puerta abrir, ambos se asomaron, y vieron entrar al peliblanco. Kurosaki corrió hacia él y le pregunto por la joven, pero este únicamente se quedo callado. El chico de cabello naranja se molesto por la actitud del peliblanco, así que se marcho.

Ishida por su parte le pregunto por Rukia; Hitsugaya le relato lo acontecido, y le mostró la nota de papel completamente arrugada, así fue como este último decidió irse sin preguntar más, sabía que era difícil para un Dios perder a su representante, pero no le diría nada a Ichigo, pues seguramente armaría un gran revuelo por eso, y no era conveniente, ni para los Dioses ni para la joven.

~~~*~~~

Habían pasado 5 días desde la desaparición de Rukia, Kurosaki aunque estaba molesto, dejó de insistir tanto después de hablar con su señor; por su parte Ukitake y Kyoraku esperaban que el joven Dios se animará a buscar a la joven, pero vieron que no era así, al parecer él había decidido esperar; no estaban seguros de si era porque en verdad se preocupaba por la seguridad de la chica o porque no le importaba, a veces era difícil saber que pensaba el joven Dios.

Por su parte Hitsugaya contemplaba desde el techo de la casa de Rukia, el cielo; era basto y azul, era hermoso, hace tiempo que no lo había visto; y verlo así le calmaba. Él verdaderamente sentía angustia de no volver a ver a su representante, pues de ser así, pensaría que ella murió por su culpa, faltaba tiempo para la batalla, y estaba dispuesto a entrenarla; las palabras de Ukitake lo habían hecho reflexionar sobre tomar la decisión de pelear por el trono, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decidir, resulta que ella es secuestrada. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Acaso un Dios no es la más alta divinidad? ¿Entonces porque no puede hacer nada? Todo eso era tan frustrante, si al menos pudiera sentir el poder espiritual de la joven, pero no era así; por algún motivo ese poder había desaparecido, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

~~~*~~~

En otro lado, para especificar en la montaña donde se encontraba la residencia protegida por los sellos mágicos, se encontraba una joven de cabello negro meditando debajo de las frías aguas de una cascada, soportando el frio y recitando unas palabras que parecían conjuros; los ojos de la joven se encontraban cerrados, pero después de unos minutos, al terminar su oración los abrió lentamente, y en un levantamiento de voz dijo.

― ¡¡Glass Ice!! ― Posteriormente la catarata fue completamente congelada.

― Muy bien Rukia, has avanzado, no pensé que lograrías tanto en sólo 5 días ― decía una voz semi-ronca y algo alegre.

― Hai!!, gracias, me has ayudado, has sido mi pareja de entrenamiento ― comentaba la joven mientras salía de la cascada caminado sobre el frio hielo, una vez piso tierra, la cascada volvió a su estado natural, es decir, a fluir constantemente.

― No deberías de alegrarte, esfuérzate más o serás una deshonra ― comentó un hombre, cuyo rostro era cubierto por la sombra de los árboles.

― Hai…

― Ejem…, no te preocupes lo has hecho bien, además es un honor para mi ser tu pareja de entrenamiento, después de todo soy un descendiente que proviene de un linaje que siempre ha servido a tu familia. ― dijo el hombre mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y se alejaba de ahí. La joven por su parte siguió con su adiestramiento.

~~~*~~~

En otra localidad, en una mansión estilo occidental, semejante a la de un palacio , ubicada en la periferia de Karakura, se encontraban dos hombres dialogando.

― ¿Estás seguro de eso?

― Así es, han pasado 5 días y no hay rastro de la representante de Hitsugaya. ― decía un hombre de cabellos entre blancos y lilas, con una mirada y risa zorruna. Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del interlocutor y con una mirada llena de maldad expresó.

― Está es una buena oportunidad para eliminar a Hitsugaya de la partida, si encontramos a la joven antes que él, tendremos más puntos a nuestro favor. ¿Y qué pasa con el primer contrincante? ¿tienes datos de él?

― Según Hinamori, su actitud parece pasiva, pero no sabemos cuales son sus verdaderas habilidades, al parecer en el caso de Kyoraku y Ukitake, las características y habilidades de combate de sus representantes son diferentes a las de ellos; aún no sé la razón, pero al parecer su poder espiritual era tan fuerte que ambos representantes terminaron conservando su poder en esencia.

― Es decir, que ni los Dioses pudieron cambiar sus habilidades de pelea, interesante, así no me aburriré, sería fácil derrotarlos si tuvieran la misma habilidad que sus señores.

― Si, puedes decir eso.

― Gin…

― ¿si?

― ¿Qué pasa con mi representante? ¿lo has entrenado bien? No quiero sorpresas

― Ah…, todo está perfecto, es una persona que absorbe rápidamente los conocimientos y las tácticas de batalla, además proviene de un linaje de maestros de poder espiritual, lo cual nos da ventaja, pero sobretodo… lo mejor es que no hace falta que el pelee, para eso tiene a sus súbditos que lo obedecen en todo, están dispuestos a morir por él, y por supuesto, por usted.

― Bien, eso es perfecto.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que si, pero si no, las entiendo U-U

La verdad me costo trabajo escribir el capítulo, y más porque no me dejaban escribirlo a gusto, pero espero que si les haya agradado.

Así que por favor, si pueden dejen un review, ya sea para criticar, comentar o sugerir algo, nuevamente gracias :D

Ja ne!!! ;D


	11. Preámbulo al primer encuentro

Konnichiwa! :D (Sé que siempre me ando disculpando; pero como sabrán –si han leído mis otros fics- he tenido varios asuntos, tanto escolares como familiares o de salud que no me habían permitido continuar con este fic). Así que de verdad una gran disculpa por este terrible retraso en actualizar; espero me entiendan; así que muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y han esperado la continuación; me esforcé en redactar este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Por cierto; no les había avisado, pero ¿Qué creen? (la autora dice con emoción). Probablemente y si no repruebo o suspendo mi seminario de la tesina, tenga más tiempo libre :D (wiii! eso significa más fics XD), pero si no es así, probablemente me ausente otra temporada T―T. Así que deséenme suerte por favor (en este curso, que es el segundo de tres). Sin más que decir; con excepción de las respuestas a los reviews ubicadas al final; les dejo el capítulo.

**Besos**

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pues son de Tite Kubo-sensei; únicamente la historia y los personajes OC que salgan son míos :D

.

* * *

.

― Bien, al parecer haz mejorado tus técnicas y tu estilo de batalla es decente ― decía una voz fría.

― Hai! Nii-sama ― respondía una chica de ojos violeta llenos de satisfacción al escuchar ese "halago".

― Rukia, haz mejorado considerablemente ― decía un hombre de piel canela y cabellos oscuros.

― Gracias, Kaien-dono ― sonreía.

― Mhp, aún te falta mucho; apenas y lograste derrotarme ― refunfuñaba un pelirojo.

― Renji… ― la morena le veía algo triste; pero Kaien le dio un zape en la cabeza a Abari, dejándolo atontado.

Se escuchó a alguien aclarar su voz pasivamente ― sigan entrenando ― demando el amo de aquellos terrenos y de la familia de espiritistas y sacerdotes. A lo que las tres personas que antes discutían respondieron con un gran ¡Si!, como si estuvieran en la milicia.

Habían pasado 10 días desde la desaparición de Kuchiki, los dioses ― en especial Hitsugaya ― se encontraban preocupados por el paradero de la joven; así como sus compañeros representantes.

Ichigo había estado entrenando con Kyoraku para adiestrar sus poderes; a quien no le fue muy difícil, pues prácticamente Shunsui obligo a Ukitake después de su tercer día de entrenamiento con Kurosaki a que convenciera a Ishida de ser el contrincante del ojiámbar; el último en mención acepto con resignación.

Por su parte Hitsugaya; quién no había podido conciliar el sueño, ni despejar sus miedos o dudas sobre si la joven se encontraría bien o no. Se encontraba ahora observando el entrenamiento de los representantes de sus conocidos. Suspiro mentalmente mientras la idea de que en esos momentos ― él probablemente ― estaría entrenando a la morena, sino fuera por lo acontecido.

* * *

En la periferia de aquella ciudad; se encontraba un joven de ojos dorados, piel apiñonada; cabellos cortos color negro con un mechón al lado derecho de su rostro de color violeta; y el otro en el lado izquierdo de color rojo escarlata. Medía aproximadamente 1.80 cm, voz semi-ronca, dándole un aspecto seductor; ojo zarco, mirada astuta, pero al mismo tiempo con un aire de inocencia. Sus facciones eran las de un joven de aproximadamente 17 años.

Aquel chico se encontraba sentado en el pasto, con una espada larga recargada en el tronco de un árbol; al igual que su espalda. Su rodilla derecha doblada, en la cual recargaba su brazo derecho; mientras que la pierna izquierda se encontraba plenamente extendida, y con la mano de ese mismo costado sostenía un fruto rojo por el exterior, blanco por dentro; mientras lo mordía con tranquilidad y cierto placer, degustándolo.

Unas cuantas aves se encontraban en la rama del árbol cantando melodiosamente; al tiempo en que el chico cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar con todos sus sentidos de aquella fruta en tranquilidad.

― Aiya! No pensé que Lindwurm-san estuviera por estos alrededores un día antes de su batalla ― hablaba una voz entre sarcástica y burlona.

― … Gin-san ¿dime, se te ofrece algo? ― preguntaba con total ingenuidad el joven.

― Nunca te molesta lo que digo; ¿me preguntó el por qué? ― decía mientras le veía con los ojos semi-cerrados.

― Mmm… ― se coloco su dedo índice en la barbilla meditando con inocencia; pero luego un aura de frialdad llena de maldad pura que hizo hacer volar a todas las aves del lugar; unos ojos fríos fuera de este mundo; una mirada llena de sed de sangre y una voz espectral, pero aún así seductora dijo. ― Tal vez por que no vales ni la pena ― después de ese comentario volvió a ser el chico inocente que aparentaba. Lo cual molesto al peli-lila, pero se mantuvo al margen.

― Aizen quiere verte ― dicho esto se giro sobre su eje, y desapareció de aquel lugar.

― Ok… ― dijo a la nada, mientras el viento acariciaba su negro cabello.

El joven se levanto y fue a hablar con su señor sobre la primera batalla que acontecería el miércoles 1 de enero del 2006 a las 3:00 am.

* * *

― Bien, supongo que puedes marcharte. La familia Kuchiki y sus poderes son alto secreto y tu hermano no quería arrastrarte hacia este lado oscuro de la familia, pero dado los acontecimientos no tuvimos más opción ― decía un hombre de cabellos negros, mientras la chica veía a lo lejos a su hermano perdido que tanto habían buscado sus padres; sin saber que la desaparición del mismo se debía a que el primogénito de cada generación debía heredar los poderes ancestrales del Clan Kuchiki y desaparecer del mundo cotidiano para permanecer en las sombras.

― Si…; gracias ― decía con melancolía ― dile a mi hermano que le agradezco sus cuidados; y que me alegro de saber que este vivo ― la chica sonreía con tristeza al pensar en la separación, después de encontrarse; pues en realidad no habían tenido tiempo de hablar.

_El día del secuestro…_

― _¡Qué rayos! ― pronuncio la morena, pero cayó inconsciente al instante._

_Al despertar se encontraba en una sala llena de luz; pero no se podía mover por las diversas cadenas y sellos que tenía enlazadas._

― _¡¿Qué es esto? ― decía mientras intentaba zafarse, pero le recorrían descargas eléctricas que aumentaban según los forcejeos; los cuales casi la hacían desfallecer. Mientras tres miradas le observaban, dos con preocupación y una sin expresión aparente._

― _Rukia-sama no forcejeé, es por su bien ― decía un hombre moreno de voz ronca._

― _¿sama?_

― _Si, usted es una descendiente de un clan de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas muy poderosos; es la princesa de la familia._

― _La ojivioleta le veía con desconfianza e incredulidad, mientras escaneaba la blanca habitación._

― _Es verdad, eres mi hermana. _

― _Mientes, es verdad que tengo un hermano, pero nadie trataría así a su hermana menor._

― … _Esas cadenas al mismo tiempo que extraen tu poder espiritual, se encargan de reforzar tu resistencia contra ataques del enemigo enviándote descargas espirituales._

"_Por un carajo, me creo eso" pensó; pero al mismo tiempo observo cierto tono de tristeza en los ojos de aquel autodenominado "hermano". El cual le daba la espalda, pues se dirigía a la salida, además algo en ella le hacia sentir que verdaderamente tenían un lazo de sangre._

― _Byakuya-sama ¿Cuánto tiempo la tendrá así? ― preguntaba un pelirojo preocupado._

― _Un día más… ― sin decir otras palabras; el moreno de aspecto seductor Salió de aquella habitación y al cerrar la puerta de aquel lugar, suspiro; sus ojos se llenaron de culpa y susurro un inaudible "Perdón…"._

― Si! Rukia, aunque creo que su hermano ya lo sabe ― ante eso la muchacha sonrío y sacándole un sonrojo al moreno le dijo ― Me alegra que ya no agregues el –sama, era incomodo.

Dicho eso se fue, su hermano le vio partir, deseándole suerte internamente; y los hombres que habían servido de sus guardianes y sirvientes por más de una semana le veían irse con algo de nostalgia.

― Pueden ir, para eso sirven.

Ambos le vieron sorprendidos y con una sonrisa en sus rostros asintieron con la cabeza, y se dispusieron a sus habitaciones para empacar sus cosas.

'_Si no puedo protegerte, al menos lo harán ellos' _pensó Byakuya.

* * *

― Si entendiste las instrucciones, entonces puedes marcharte

― Entendido, Aizen-sama ― decía el pelinegro mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

Al salir de unas grandes puertas oscuras con adornos en relieve de colores violetas y azules; unos jóvenes de una edad semejante a Lindwurm se encontraban esperando a su señor, el cual ahora servía por legado familiar a un ser casi-inmortal llamado Aizen Sousuke.

Lindwurm Schwarz caminaba a paso lento, con la mirada seria, y algo pensativo al recordar las palabras de su _señor._

― _Puedes acabar con todos, menos con una joven de facciones finas, cabellos oscuros y ojos violetas; ella es importante para mi nuevo reinado ― decía el castaño._

― _Ajá… ¿voy a ir yo a la pelea o mando a alguien? ― preguntaba con total confianza._

― _Como quieras, después de todo. Cada uno de ustedes fue entrenado para ser los mejores en batalla._

― _Si, bueno… entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no dañe a la mujer esa ¿no? ― decía con algo de fastidio en la voz, a lo que Aizen le sonrió._

― _Así es ― El pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa, y finalmente dijo._

― _Entendido, Aizen-sama._

― Schwarz-sama ¿para que le quería Aizen-sama? ― preguntaba una joven de ojos verdes.

― Mmm, nada importante ―respondió desinteresadamente― ¿Dónde está Rikudo? ― preguntaba viendo hacia todos lados.

― El muy idiota se largo después de que entraste en la sala mayor; dijo que necesitaba gomitas de chile para calmar sus nervios ― contesto un chico de cabellos lilas, mirada penetrante y jovial; tez clara, estatura promedio; el cuál traía ropa negra color piel, que cubría con un saco blanco que le llegaba a los talones.

― Ya veo…

― Cuando regrese, díganle que traiga una de esas gomitas de sabor mango que tanto me gustan para que hablemos con calma ― continuo caminado, y se paro en seco ― ¡Ah! y que es urgente.

― ¡Si! Respondieron los jóvenes presentes, mientras corrían a la salida, en busca de gomitas enchiladas y de su compañero Rikudo.

.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**SinoviVaatell:** Gracias :D por el review; espero te guste este capítulo ^―^

**Kaname:** Perdón por la tardanza. Pues si, es una confusión de sentimientos (gomen!), la verdad se me hizo muy rápido el avance de sentimientos entre ellos, así que decidí hacer esa regla de confusión sentimental para dar algo de emoción y espectativa a la historia. Y nuevamente una disculpa, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado (como he andado algo ocupada, no le pude dedicar el 100% de mi tiempo, pero hice lo mejor que pude para cumplir las espectativas de este fic, y que no te desilucione el leerlo y el haber esperado tanto tiempo) Cuídate, ne? *abrazos*

**Yue Motou de Cifer:** Jeje, me alegra que el fic te guste y sea esperado por una gran lectora y escritora como tú ^-^ Saludos a ti y tu inner (por cierto, como no he podido responder a tus otros reviews en las otras historias; aprovecho este capítulo para decirte, que es genial que hables en italiano, en especial porque hay una serie de mafiosos que me encanta XD.

Me gustaría pedirte un favor, pero me da pena, no quisiera abusar de tu amistad; ¿pero si necesitará unas frases en italiano para unos fics, ¿me harías el favor de traducirlas del español al bello idioma Siciliano? onegai! n/n (Kya! lo dije). Bueno, espero no molestarte, pero desde que leí aquellas pequeñas frases que escribiste te quería pedir ese favor, pero no hay problema si no puedes, seguramente tengas muchas cosas que hacer.

Bueno, te cuidas *un beso y un abrazo*

**Airi-Hyuga:** Gomen! me tarde un montón, pero finalmente logré escribir la continuación; espero te guste :D

**Byakushi:** ¡Hola! Disculpa la demora U―U; jeje, lo deje intrigante en ese sentido, ¿verdad?; bien, únicamente a ti te diré que efectivamente son los personajes que sospechas, pero por los diversos reviews, decidí que cambiaría a Renji por Kaien, pues parece que las lectoras encontraron más atractiva la historia si es Kaien, pero definitivamente puse a Renji, aunque sea secundario (espero no arruinar con esto la emoción, si es así, gomen! u―u ) Cuídate *un abrazo desde acá*

**Kuchiki779:** Muchas Gracias n/n, he visto la serie de Fate/Night y creo saber el porque se parecen, aunque antes de escribir el fic no había pensado mucho en esa semejanza sino hasta que leí tu comentario (supongo que inconscientemente me encanto tanto aquel anime que hice una historia de guardianes y peleas en orden de proteger y hacer triunfar a alguien XD) Ja ne! ;D

**Tsuki-senpai: **Jeje, acuchilla bien el internet (aunque sea virtualmente XD) ¿cómo has estado? desde la última vez que hablamos y había regresado de Veracruz después de recuperarme de mi infección de garganta y problemas gripales (siento el rollo) no he sabido de ti senpai, ¿te encuentras bien?.

Bueno, espero que si. Nop, no fue Aizen, fue alguién más, que se verá pronto quién es :D jeje, está bien, así haces varias cosas simultáneamente (aunque ten cuidado, el otro día hice algo semejante y medio me andaba ahogando u―u) Mmm, me encantaría decirte que va a pasar, pero no puedo T―T aunque en eso tienes razón, ella tiene un sirviente, pero al mismo tiempo proviene de una familia que posee poderes espirituales. Ok, intentaré que sea interesante (haber si puedo, es mi primer fic con peleas, poderes, y fantasía; pero me esforzaré para no defraudarte senpai -ojitos con fuego ardiendo XD).

Cuidate senpai, espero saber pronto de ti; pero primero está tu salud, la escuela o lo que sea por lo que estés ocupada *besos y un súper abrazo* Ja ne! ;D

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** Gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te este gustando; espero que esta capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Ja ne! :D

.

* * *

.

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿intento de humor fallido al final?

Más que nada es una introducción de algunos contrincantes de nuestros queridos protagonistas; aunque aún no termino de describirlos bien; probablemente sean odiosos, pero es porque no me hallaba poniendo a otros personajes de la serie y termine creando OC's; espero no les moleste. Me encantaría saber que les parecieron estos personajes y este capitulo :D

Les agradezco su espera y que hayan leído este capítulo; muchas gracias. Así que ¿reviews? Por favor.

*Besos y abrazos*

Ja ne! ;D


	12. El inicio de los enfrentamientos

Yo! Minna-san. Finalmente actualice :D Disculpen la demora, pero acá esta el capítulo; puede que este algo confuso.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior :D *abrazos y besos de parte de mi*

También agradezco su paciencia y el apoyo que me dan con sus comentarios; y gracias por leer este fic.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de TK así como sus personajes.

**Dragón de Hielo Capítulo 12 – Primera Batalla**

* * *

31-Diciembre-2004

Las calles cubiertas de adornos luminosos y blanca nieve es transitada por un bullicio de personas; mientras en una mansión se encuentran dos jóvenes junto a sus señores, uno de ellos se prepara para su primer encuentro contra el enemigo: Aizen Sousuke.

Al mismo tiempo, una de aquellas deidades espera impaciente el final del día para ver si su representante se encuentra sana y salva; son 5 para las 11 de la noche, las agujas del reloj no hacen otra cosa que atormentar al dios de ojos cual esmeraldas. Cada manecilla es parece caminar entre la eternidad, con ese sonido doloso de tic-tac. Hitsugaya pasea de un lado a otro por toda la casa cual león enjaulado, las 11 en punto marca el reloj, y sin soportar más, sale a la entrada a ver si la joven anda por ese rumbo; nada, eso es lo que observa, solo blancura alrededor, exhala aire helado, se adentra por su chaqueta, y al salir choca contra algo; antes de caer es sujetado por un brazo, el cual esta a punto de rechazar, pero le es imposible pues es verdaderamente fuerte, alza la vista y observa a un hombre de piel canela y cabello negro, seguido de uno con un tatuaje en la frente y cabellos rojos.

El joven dios se exalta poniéndose a la defensiva, pero una voz le calma los nervios.

― Suéltelo, Kaien-dono ― este hace lo ordenado, el peliplata se asombra al oír esa voz, y en un movimiento brusco se abre paso para ver con sus ojos a la portadora de aquella voz.

― Rukia… ― murmura incrédulo, mientras ambos hombres le van desconcertados; para tornar su rostro hacia la morena.

― ¿Rukia-sama? ― preguntan al mismo tiempo. Toushiro les ve de reojo con esa expresión fría y el seño fruncido. La chica decide explicar lo acontecido.

**…**

En los límites de Karakura, un joven de ojos añil camina por un pasillo color crema con alfombra roja; hay esculturas cada 5 metros estilo barroco, así como cuadros de personas muy semejantes a ellos, con rasgos entre orientales hasta europeos, mezcla de ambos.

Al llegar a una puerta blanca; del lado sur de la mansión, contrario al recinto de Aizen Sousuke, el muchacho entra a la habitación frente a él sin tocar la puerta.

― Te tardaste ― protestó una voz varonil con un leve tono infantil; unas orbes doradas observaban las añil del mayor.

― ¿Lo siento? ― mencionó con cara confusa mientras se introducía una goma enchilada sabor piña en la boca; su interlocutor frunció el seño y le vio de forma amenazante.

― Lindwurm… ―reprochó alzando una ceja― esa mirada no sirve conmigo, ni la actitud amenazante. El contrario hizo un puchero regresando a su genuina forma de ser.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó crédulo, levantándose de aquel sillón blanco con cojines negros en que se encontraba dirigiéndose a su amigo.

― Porque yo te enseñe a aparentar ser así para defenderte de ellos; no preguntes lo obvio ― llevo sé una mano a ese cabello rojizo, moviendo la parte larga del mismo que tenia enfrente; como dos mechones largos que caían de la parte frontal de sus cabellos hasta por debajo de los hombros, cubriendo en los laterales ese rostro pálido portador de esos ojos índigo; mientras que la parte cerca de la nuca se encontraba expuesta por tener el cabello corto.

― Ahora dime, ¿para que me mandaste a hablar? Los chicos estaban apurados en encontrarme y que llegará aquí; Eita incluso me soltó unas malas palabras ― frunció el seño al recordar.

― Es por Aizen ―dijo finalmente con el rostro sombrío― mañana en la madrugada es la primer batallas; al parecer Ukitake Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui y Hitsugaya Toushiro están en contra de él; así que debemos eliminar a sus representantes, con excepción de una mujer de ojos violetas y cabello negro. Aún no se su nombre, pero al parecer es la representante del dios dragón.

El otro le contemplaba con el rostro sereno, meditando las palabras; hasta romper el silencio.

― Ya veo… ¿quieres que vaya yo?― preguntó con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa en su rostro; el portador de los ojos dorados cerró un poco sus parpados reflejando algo de remordimiento.

― Perdóname…, pero los chicos son imprudentes; más Eita, Ariasu no le gusta el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a Yuto ni siquiera le gusta pelear; además eres en quién más confió y sé que tus habilidades y personalidad nos pueden ayudar a recolectar varios datos; además… estoy seguro de que no perderás, de verdad lo siento.

― ¡Vaya!― exclamó― sabía que me tenías en buen concepto por ser el mayor, pero no tanto― Comentó divertido.

― Rikudo…

― No te disculpes, no es tu culpa; todo es por nuestros ancestros. Además…

― ¿Además?― El de cabellera roja se arrodillo frente al de cabello negro con mechones bicolor, dejando caer la bolsa llena de gomas dulces sobre la alfombra gris de tonos dorados; la gabardina blanca que le cubría se amoldo al piso; y llevándose la mano derecha al pecho como jurando lealtad mencionó.

― Yo seré fiel a nuestro clan; pero sobre todo a nuestra amistad. Sabes que no importa lo que decidas, siempre te seguiré, aún si eso es perder el honor; aún si tenemos que atravesar un valle de sangre; aún después de la otra vida, mi lealtad será eterna. No a Aizen sino a mi amigo: Lindwurm.

El joven de 18 años de ojos añil se levanto dándole la espalda al menor; recogió la bolsa de gomas y las tiró a un cesto de basura en la esquina de uno de los sillones; se dirigió a la puerta y preguntó aún de espaldas.

― ¿A qué hora, en dónde?

― En el puente de la Ciudad a las 3:00 de la mañana el día de mañana.

― Mm… faltan 4 horas; parece que podré ver el año nuevo con todos. Te veo en el salón principal.

― …

La puerta se abrió, y aquel hombre se perdió en los corredores de la mansión. Ya cuando nadie escuchaba se percibió un susurró a la nada: "gracias".

**…**

En una casa normal de aquella ciudad rodeada por montes.

― Y eso paso mientras no estaba aquí; el secuestro como dije fue hecho por ellos dos; que son parte de un clan que sirve a mi hermano y en consecuencia a mi.

― Mhp.

El mayor rió ― no pensé que el representante de Rukia fuera un chiquillo con aspecto refunfuñante.

― Kaien-dono…

― ¡Ah!, no lo malinterpreten, es sólo que creó que ambos son tal para cual; se ven tan ¿lindos? juntos ― pensó un poco antes de seguir ― Sí esa es la palabra; seguramente estaban destinados.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron un poco, y miraron a sentidos contrarios; mientras Renji fruncía el seño molestó pensando en lo que su señor Byakuya le haría a Shiba por ese comentario; después de imaginárselo le corrió un frio en la espalda y observo que los demás se habían trasladado al comedor ubicado en la cocina.

― Anda Renji; vamos a comer. Puedo preparad varios platillos con lo que hay en la casa, después de todo es año nuevo.

― Hai!

**…**

En la mansión de estilo oriental por fuera, europeo por dentro; se encontraban tres personas cenando tranquilamente ― con excepción de uno que otro comentario por parte del castaño―.

La cena constaba de pavo, vino, sopa crema y verduras en el comedor de color caoba con mantel de seda blanco.

― Ukitake ¿estás seguro de mandar a Ishida solo? ¿No quieres que le acompañe Ichigo?

El moreno continuó su cena sin inmutarse.

― Lo acompañaré yo; no le dije nada a Kurosaki pues es muy espontaneó, y se nos advirtió no llevar a nadie con excepción de nosotros dos ― comentó el peliblanco seguido de un suspiro.

― Lo que me preocupa es que según la descripción de la persona que le aviso a Ishida sobre su pelea, la chica es Hinamori Momo, y si no mal recuerdo ella era muy amiga de nuestro candidato predilecto.

― Así que el chico puede tener problemas para pelear si se trata de su amiga, ¿eso piensas?

― Probablemente…

La cena transcurrió sin mayor plática ni percances durante el tiempo que les quedaba para disfrutar del año nuevo.

**…**

― ¡Oye! Te dije que no quería cenar para esta fecha, es tonto.

El padre de la persona que hablaba hizó un mohín y berrinche con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Pero Ichigo es algo que se debe de disfrutar en familia, no desprecies los esfuerzos de tu padre. Y en esta fecha tengo algo que darte.

― ¡¿Ah?

― Sé del contrato que hiciste; sentí tu energía aumentar aquella noche que vino esa chica por la estatua ― el ojiámbar abrió sus ojos sorprendido y preocupado.

― Primero cenemos.

Así fue como pasó, los dos Kurosaki cenaron y recibieron la llegada de un nuevo año; el padre desapareció un momento; al regresar para con su hijo, llevaba un paquete en mano.

― ¿Qué es eso?

― Es una espada que ha pasado de generación en generación; pero nadie fue capaz de controlarla, espero que puedas hacerlo, su nombre es Zanguetsu ― le entregó la caja larga oscura ― No puedo decirte que hacer, no puedo ayudarte; pero al menos esto puedo hacer por ti; e Ichigo ― Ishin le observaba con seriedad, su hijo alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de su padre ― No mueras.

Antes de responder, el monje se levanto y alegremente le dijo que era hora del postre.

**…**

2:00 a.m. Mansión de la familia Schwarz, escondite de Aizen.

― La cena estuvo deliciosa ¿no lo crees Lindwurm? ― preguntaba Aizen con mirada apasible y sonrisa tranquila.

― Ja, si eso es lo que dice, es verdad Aizen-sama

― Aiya! Lindwurm-san no deberías de hablarle así a Aizen

― ¡Hey cara de zorro! Jamás te dirijas a Schwarz-sama de esa forma ― grito una voz, perteneciente a un joven de cabellos lilas y largos hasta la cintura amarrados en una coleta; y ojos verde-grisáceo.

― Eita, es suficiente; vámonos ― le habló un chico de cabello negro azulado hasta la nuca, semi-alborotado, ojos azul metálico que eran tapados por unas gafas transparentes.

― Pero… Yuto ― el mencionado le agarró el brazo y se lo llevó a rastras por el lugar con la ayuda de Arisu, disculpándose antes con Aizen y Schwarz.

― Lindwurm, falta poco para la hora acordada.

― No se preocupe Aizen-sama, Rikudo se encargará de todo.

― Mmm, que raro por parte de él; usualmente el trabajo lo hacen los demás o tú mismo ¿qué te hizo cambiar? ― preguntaba sonriente.

― No tengo ganas de hacer el trabajo, eso es todo.

― Ya veo…― después de eso, frente a los presentes que quedaban, Aizen levanto un poco su mano y una luz de color blanca salió del pecho del ojidorado, el cual únicamente se toco el pecho mientras caía al frío piso de mármol blanco. Ichimaru contemplaba la escena con sonrisa en rostro, Aizen impasible con mirada calma, mientras Rikudo se acercaba a lado de su retorciente amigo y se agachaba para poder quedar más cerca del mismo.

Con una mirada sin emociones, ni aura agresiva, levanto la vista hacia el amo de su amigo, casi hermano, y le hablo.

― Aizen…-sama ―las palabras que salían de su boca le costaban pronunciarlas― Lindwurm no ha hecho nada, déjelo por esta vez, le aseguro que si me lo ordena, asesinaré a ese individuo que me toca por contrincante.

― Es extraño, tu no eres así Rikudo ― afirmaba Aizen viandolo fijamente, Lindwurm tendido en el piso agarrándose el pecho cerca del corazón, pero sin gritar, pues no deseaba alarmar ni dar a conocer su dolor ante los ausentes.

Aizen continuó― Jamás me has obedecido ni hecho nada por mi; lo he dejado pasar, pues eres diferente a tus compañeros, incluso serías más indicado que Lindwurm para ser mi representante de no ser porque eres de una familia inferior. Así que… ¿por qué ahora?

― Yo... estoy aburrido, necesito mostrar mis habilidades de vez en vez para que no se atrofien, y esta es una perfecta oportunidad de servir al señor de mi señor.

La respuesta pareció complacerle, pero no le creyó del todo; así que dejo de torturar al chico frente a sí, y se marcho de aquel lugar junto a Gin, el último les dirigió una mirada zorruna con un brillo filoso en sus ojos.

― Lindwurm ¿estás bien? ― la voz de antes que no guardaba emociones, ahora mostraba claramente preocupación.

― Si…, je…no pasa nada, estoy bien ― decía forzadamente.

― Se supone que no importa quien de nosotros haga el trabajo, entonces ¿porque te castiga sí voy yo?. No es justo, el únicamente nos usa como peones en un juego de ajedrez.

― Perdóname, de verdad lo siento. Yo estoy bien, es mejor que te vayas o llegarás tarde.

Renuente asintió y se marcho; no sin antes cambiarse de atuendo, en vez de una gabardina blanca, se coloco una negra.

…

En un lugar oscuro, con un sillón tipo trono.

― ¿No crees que fue un movimiento rápido? Sabes que Rikudo sólo sirve a Schwarz, nunca ha tenido intenciones de ser parte de esto ¿Por qué atacaste al chico?

― No entiendes Gin, lo necesito para mis planes; él sería uno de mis más fieles y fuertes guerreros sino fuera por esa tonta amistad que le debilita, por eso tenía pensado que uno a uno muriera sin contar a Rikudo, no me esperaba que Lindwurm lo enviará a él; fue un pequeño fallo de cálculo en los planes.

**…**

3:00 a.m. Puente de Karakura.

― No hay nadie aún

― … ― acomodándose las gafas.

― Te ves bien, pero ¿esa ropa no te estorba?

― Es un atuendo tradicional de la familia, claro que lo modifique un poco― respondía con orgullo.

― Así que los _chicos buenos_ tienen buen gusto, je… no me lo esperaba.

Tanto Ishida como Ukitake se pusieron a la defensiva al escuchar esa voz gruesa, y se sorprendieron un poco, pues no habían sentido presencia alguna.

― ¡Muestrate!― ordenó el moreno. Sin percatarse de los movimientos del otro, únicamente escucho una voz detrás de su oído.

― Si no estoy oculto, es que acabo de llegar― para cuando Uryuu volteó, el pelirojo había desaparecido, y Ukitake se encontraba inconsciente en el piso.

― Mm, pensé que los dioses serían más resistentes; pero parece que aumentar la dosis del somnífero funcionó.

"_He estado entrenando por meses, casi un año. Además vengo de una familia de linaje con poder espiritual, aún así, no he podido ni verle; piensa y mantén la calma"_ pensó Uryuu.

Y antes de planear una estrategia, su enemigo se mostraba frente a él, sin arma en mano; viéndole directamente; ambos en medio del puente.

― Vamos, no te tenses, relájate un poco; primero me gustaría hablar ― dijo cortésmente el pelirrojo, esperando una respuesta del otro chico.

* * *

Gracias por leer el capítulo; espero les haya gustado. Perdón por sacar mucho a mis Oc's pero creo que era necesario describir parte de su Background.

Si odian a alguno de ellos, lo elimino *_*

Rikudo: No amenaces ni quiera asesinar a mi amigo.

la autora: Ok

Bueno, acá van las respuestas a los reviews:

**Airi-Hyuga:** Gracias; Que bien que te haya gustado :D

Mmm, creo que pondré a Momo, Inoue no saldrá casi, porque aquí no tiene poderes; gomen!

**SinoviVaatell:** Gracias por el review; acá ando de nuevo, espero sacar conti pronto :D

**Yue Motou de Cifer:** Que bien que te haya gustado :D Y gracias por aceptar ayudarme, el otro día te mande un MP (¿si se escribe así?) pero no pude comunicarme contigo U_U

Saludos a ti y tu inner ;D

**Minako: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Y por aquí espero andar en esta temporada (dos meses, creo)

**Yuuki kuchiki:** Muchas gracias, perdón por la demora; tuve unos problemas, de verdad disculpa. Y de verdad gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia :D

**Byakushi: **Hola! perdón por tardarme T_T finalmente actualice, pero creo que me tarde menos de lo usual; gracias por el review y los ánimos que me das :D Ja ne! ;D

**Himano Sakura Hamasaki: **Gracias; me hace feliz que te guste el fic. Disculpa sacar la conti algo tarde, cuídate, ne!

* * *

Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer; sin más -espero aprovechar las vacasiones para actualizar más rápido- Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (sonó a comercial ¬¬)

Ok, perdón, pero nos leemos luego; ¿me dejan reviews por favor?

*Saludos*

Ja ne!


	13. Rikudo vs Ishida

Konnichiwa! gracias por esperar esta actualización :D, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Advertencia: Muy poco HitsuRuki

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pues son de TK

* * *

― ¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó levantándose las gafas con el dedo índice.

El de cabellos rojos le miro serio, analizándole. Esbozó una sonrisa, dejando al moreno desconcertado.

― Quiero que me cuentes sobre el dios al que sirves, tus compañeros… quiero saber todo de ustedes ― dijo tranquilo, sacando una bolsa transparente llena de gomas de diferentes tipos.

― Hm, jamás revelaría información; aunque me asesinarás ― comentó sereno.

El oji-añil carcajeó gustoso, acercándose a su oponente sin malicia alguna.

― Me caes bien, es una lástima que no seamos del mismo bando, seguro que a él también le agradarías ― la mirada indigo ensombreció un poco.

Ishida quiso preguntar quién era él, pero su contrario continuó hablando.

― Entonces… supongo que no me dirás nada, ¿no es así? ― Rikudo se sentó en la orilla del puente, al lado del moreno, quién le observaba con cautela.

― Hm ―.

― Está bien, sólo dime el nombre de la mujer de ojos violetas ― preguntó casual introduciéndose aquel dulce a la boca.

― ¿Kuchiki-san? ― cuestionó inconsciente, sin saber que esa pregunta era la clave que rebelaba el nombre. El pelirrojo sonrió, de un saltó se acomodo frente al moreno.

― Sabes, sí hubieras hablado conmigo, tanto tú como tu dios seguirían con vida; de verdad lo lamento ―.

Uryuu le miró desconcertado, aparentando dureza; el de atuendo blanco con tonos azules en el cierre, las mangas, así como las bolsas del costado, observaba al de ojos añil frente a él; aquel ser de gabardina oscura semi-abierta con pantalones negros de cuero.

La mano blanquecina de Rikudo se dirigió a la parte trasera de este, levantando la gabardina, mostrando un sable corto con detalles en oro, lo sacó acomodándose para iniciar la batalla; Ishida se colocó a la defensiva observando los movimientos del contrario, sacando su arma, la cual se podía transformar dependiendo la situación; por lo tanto la amoldo a la más practicada, una espada.

"_Es mi obligación, sí le asesino; mi amigo estará bien". _ Rikudo cerró los ojos ante el pensamiento, seguido de un mental "_perdón"._

Con sable en mano se abalanzó contra su oponente, pero fue detenido por la espada del moreno, evitando el golpe.

― Eres bueno ― sonrió.

― … ―.

Los ataques continuaron; el choque de las espadas seguía sin detenerse, tan sólo se veía la luz de ambos metales brillar en esa tenue oscuridad.

El peliblanco empezaba a despertar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos; observando la pelea desde el piso de aquel puente.

Ambos jóvenes se atacaban, esquivándose.

"_Es extraño…" _pensaba Uryuu deteniendo un ataque del sable, _"al inicio, su velocidad era más que la mía, sí me atacará con esa rapidez entonces no tendría oportunidad, ¿por qué se esta conteniendo?"._

Lanzándole a unos metros, gracias al empuje de la espada, el moreno expresó su duda.

― ¿Por qué te contienes? ― bajando la espada.

Warutsu rió sincero ― ¿Te diste cuenta?, supongo que es una ofensa no atacarte con todo mi poder, pero no me gustaría dañarte… eres una buena persona―.

― ¿Por qué sirves a Aizen? ― preguntó una tercera voz, la del peli blanco; desconcertando a los jóvenes, mirando hacia el hombre tirado en el piso.

― No le sirvo a él…, no necesitas saber más ― la velocidad fue la misma que la del principio, pero esta vez Ukitake pudo evitar el ataque.

― Je… fallé ― dijo observando al dios alejarse de él.

Los ataques continuaron; Ishida esquivaba, pero no asestaba golpe alguno, bajo nuevamente su arma; sacó de sus ropas una pulsera de metal en forma de dos espadas de color dorado y plata; las cuales convocó al ponérsela, liberando toda su energía espiritual, formando se un circulo de seis metros de diámetro; provocando que el pelirrojo se alejara de un gran salto hacia atrás.

La luz disminuyó poco a poco, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del pelinegro, este alcanzó a decir antes de atacar.

― No quería valerme de sus poderes ― mirando a su señor, quién sonrió amable.

El moreno atacó con un arma diferente a su enemigo, esta consistía en un arco de gran tamaño formado de energía con flechas que salían de la nada.

― ¡Fiu…! ― chifló ― así que este es tu poder como representante, es impresionante―.

Las flechas empezaron a caer sobre el chico de descendencia alemana, una tras otra sin fin; este ahora era el que se limitaba a esquivarlas, saltando de un lado a otro, con ayuda de su sable, cortando algunas saetas en dos.

Varias le rozaron el hombro, la pierna, haciendo salir un poco de sangre, este seguía saltando sin inmutarse por el dolor.

― ¡Zobel Schneiden! ― exclamó tomando un poco de la sangre de una de las heridas, depositándola sobre la cuchilla.

El alfanje se iluminó, emanando cierta cantidad de energía, al parecer no había cambió alguno en los ataques, pero eso era un error.

Cientos de saetas se veían en el cielo, de un instante a otro se rompieron en pedazos, los ojos de Ishida se sorprendieron, Warutsu aprovechó para atacarle en el costado con su sable, el moreno escupió algo de sangre doblándose en dolor.

Repentinamente se sintió una cuarta presencia; perteneciente a Hinamori Momo.

― Aizen-sama dio ordenes de asesinarles, yo le reportaré lo acontecido―.

― Mmm… ¿cuánto has escuchado? ― preguntó el de cabello rojizo.

― Acabo de llegar― respondió.

― Puedes dejar de vigilarme, acabaré con ellos pronto―.

― Es mi deber con Aizen-sama ― contestó la morena de chongo por peinado.

Ukitake no podía interferir, se mantenía al margen de aquel acontecer, observando a la chica ubicada en una de las esquinas sobre el puente.

El oji añil miró de reojo a la muchacha, se abalanzo contra Ishida atravesándole con el sable, al sacarlo un fluido carmesí fue extraído de aquel cuerpo, el arco de partículas desapareció; el de cabello oscuro cayó lentamente al piso.

Rikudo volteó hacia la joven, se acomodó su alfanje a la parte trasera, en un cinturón; escondiéndolo con la capa negra. Alzó sus manos como si le amenazarán.

― El trabajo está hecho, ¿satisfecha?. Ahora puedes marcharte ― en un instante desapareció de aquel lugar, seguido por la muchacha.

Ukitake corrió hacia su representante, le tomó el pulso, sintiendo como este se hacia cada vez más débil.

― Ishida…― repentinamente una luz envolvió al moreno en las partes que había sido herido, hasta que sanó automáticamente. Jushiro parpadeó asombrado, pero aliviado al saber que el moreno estaba bien; este le miró tendido en el piso, acomodándose hasta quedar sentado.

― No hizo nada, sentí como me atravesó; pero estoy bien ― analizándose sobre sus ropas.

― Eso es bueno ―.

Una sombra apareció de la nada, una voz se escuchó.

― Es una pena que no haga su trabajo como se debe ― comentó tranquilo un hombre pelicafé.

― Aizen…―.

― Ukitake, ha pasado tiempo ―.

― ¿Qué harás con el muchacho? Al parecer no quiere pelear ― preguntó el peli blanco, Uryuu observaba la escena.

Sousuke sonrió calmo.

― Es una pieza del juego, se arrepentirá de no seguir las ordenes ― dicho eso se esfumó.

**,,,…,,,**

― ¿Por qué tengo que dormir contigo? ― preguntó un chico de cabellos blancos con el entrecejo arrugado, parado a los pies de la cama.

― Mmm, bueno… estoy segura de que no puedo dormir con Kaien-dono, ni con Renji; además ya no hay más camas, pero no te puedo dejar dormir en el sofá; así que… ― sonrojada cerraba la puerta, acercándose al muchacho.

― ¿Qué? ―.

― Podemos dormir en la misma habitación, pero si quieres puedo dormir en el piso― los ojos esmeralda veían a la joven, frente a él, suspiró, cerró sus parpados, y habló.

― No…, yo dormiré en el piso ―.

La morena dijo que no hacia falta, él era su señor, así que debía de servirle, darle su lugar en la cama.

Hitsugaya algo frustrado, la jalo hacia él, le murmuró _"compartamos la cama"_; las mejillas de ella se tornaron rojas, intentó alejarse, pero se sentía bien el abrazo. Toushiro se tiró a la cama con la joven en brazos, las orbes de ambos se miraban.

― Así cabemos mejor ― comentó el peli blanco.

Ella no luchó por alejarse, únicamente tomó la cobija tirada en el piso, jalándola para tapar a ambos jóvenes bajo la luz de la luna filtrándose.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Byakushi: **¡Hola!, muchas gracias por el review; me animaste a seguir escribiendo. A mi Aizen tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos, siempre anda maquinando varios planes, pero es verdad que es guapo XD

Come ves, no mate a Ishida, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego. Cuídate!

**Yue Motou de Cifer: **Muchas gracias, no te preocupes que sea pequeño, me animó a continuar el fic. Espero que la luz se haya arreglado bien; saludos a tu inner y a ti.

* * *

Gracias por leer el capítulo, no sé si les haya agradado; tal vez no, por el poco HitsuRuki que he puesto, pero creo que era necesario.

Así que les agradezco a los que siguen leyendo la historia *saludos y besos*

Ja ne! ;D

¿reviews? por favor.


End file.
